UNRAVEL
by K Guz
Summary: Fuera de Japón, los ghouls amenazan al mundo y Alemania no es la excepcion. En el día a día del hombre denominado el Demonio Ackerman y el agente del CCG mas temido de Berlin ¿Que le deparara al futuro en un mundo torrencial lleno de bestias canibales que amenazan la vida de él cada vez mas. En especial con un secreto que cambiara tanto su vida como la de la persona que ama.
1. Desenfreno

**Aclaraciones** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui. La trama es mía.

 **Contenido** : A. U. | Ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul| OoC | B. L. | Ereri | Drama | Violencia | Palabras Altisonantes | Gore

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic es única y exclusivamente de una pareja de Shingeki No Kyojin, si lo que buscas es algo sobre Tokyo Ghoul, aquí no lo hallarás. Únicamente se tomaron las referencias de la obra de Ishida tales como la forma de vida de los Ghouls y su interpretación de estos en el mundo actual.

ʚ

ʚ

Términos usados:

 ** _Ghoul_** _: Son criaturas carnívoras y caníbales que solo logran alimentarse de humanos y otros Ghouls. Son físicamente similares a los humanos, tienen su mismo nivel de crecimiento e inteligencia, exceptuando su dieta, biología y mentalidad. Tienden a ser muy fuertes y rápidos, tienen los sentidos desarrollados y una habilidad regenerativa muy acelerada. Debido a sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser perseguidos y enjuiciados por los humanos pertenecientes al CCG._

 ** _CCG_** _: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul o CCG, es la agencia federal de investigación criminal encargada de los casos relacionados con Ghouls. Suelen ser llamados palomas por los Ghouls debido a que el escudo del CCG tiene una en el centro._

 ** _Rangos:_** _Estos van de rama baja_ (nivel 3, 2 y 1 _) a rama alta (_ primera clase, clase especial asociado, clase especial _) siendo el nivel más inferior_ nivel 3 _y el máximo_ clase especial _._

 ** _Kagune_** _: es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma para el Ghoul. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sa_ ngre _y flexible como el flujo de agua, pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un Ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada. Se compone de_ ** _Células Rc_** _, que fluyen como la sangre, puede llegar a ser tan sólido como los dientes y puede ser descrito como "músculos líquidos"._

 ** _Quinque_** _: Es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el **Kakuhou** extraído de un Ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas. El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original. Otra diferencia entre los Quinque y los Kagune, es que el primero no puede cambiar su forma ni almacenar o absorber Células después de que es despojado del Ghoul al que pertenecía; y solo utiliza el 70% de la capacidad original del Kagune empleado para su manufacturación._

 _Notas al final..._

* * *

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **::Desenfreno::**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _¿Qué era lo que sucedía por mi mente en ese momento? Fue un momento en el cual no era consiente de mis acciones; actuaba por instinto. Aunque si tenía una cosa clara… lo hacía para protegernos._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Distrito 11_

 _Lichtenberg; Berlín, Alemania_

Las luces de un callejón, a plena media noche, eran el escenario ideal para el crimen que se estaba desenvolviendo en esa tan _aclamada_ nación. Uno de los muchos que se estaban haciendo conocidos por el famoso " _de boca en boca"_ de los residentes.

Silencio absoluto, es lo que había. Un silencio mortífero similar al de una sala de confinamiento. Ese silencio que te hace helar la sangre y hacer lo posible para que se terminara… era estremecedor.

Fue más horroroso en la manera en cómo se cortó ese silencio tal como un estruendo por el cristal rompiéndose.

Una mujer gritaba. Inusual dado que en esas calles solo había edificios desiertos a causa de las inundaciones que arremetían por el drenaje mal instalado.

Sus gritos eran alaridos que destrozaban la calma ya casi nula en el cuerpo de una pequeña castaña.

Sus castaños ojos se achicaron y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Tenía la piel de gallina y las manos heladas por la ansiedad.

 _«No debo estar aquí, no debería estar aquí. Esto… ¿Por qué?_ _»_

Los pensamientos se le entrelazaban calándole en lo profundo de la mente como quemaduras echas por hierro caliente. Marcándole, desestabilizando sus sentidos… el terror le abrumaba.

Otro grito, este más palpable… el anterior era difuso en comparación.

Una interferencia se oye en su oído; le hace brincar del susto, casi gritar. Aprieta su puño izquierdo, intentando no disparar el arma cargada que llevaba.

De nueva cuenta la interferencia en su oreja. Pasa saliva de manera dura, mordiéndose el labio.

Presiona el botón en su oreja, asintiendo con el cejo fruncido.

 _Espabila Ral. No es momento para acobardarse._ −Piensa, regañándose a sí misma.

Una interferencia más y la transmisión se oye con claridad.

− _Aquí clase especial Ackerman, pidiendo informe de ubicación. Repórtense, Brossard, Schultz, Ral y el mocoso. −_ la voz era profunda, sin embargo, le hacía sentirse tranquilidad.

− _Grupo A, primera clase Schultz y nivel 1 Brossard reportándose 100 metros al norte del punto de encuentro. Sin rastro del degollador._

− _Bien, grupo B-_

−E-estoy yo nada más. −titubeo Petra al hablar.

− _¡¿Qué?! −_ hablaron los hombres a la vez, después de que Petra terminara de hablar.

− _¿Dónde mierda esta ese estúpido? −_ gruño Brossard con total ira, temía porque la castaña le sucediera algo.

Petra se mordió el labio, deteniéndose frente a un edificio de ladrillos azules y del cual escurría agua por las paredes.

−Er- Primera clase, Jeager, ha dicho que se adelantaría. −chillo en bajito al ver que su pie se hundía en un supuesto charco.

− _Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos?_

Ackerman suspiro, cansado. Sabía bien que al mocoso debía ponerlo en su grupo, pero era tan insistente en ir junto con Petra… ahora entendía el porqué.

− _Ya me encargo yo. Petra… tu ubicación._

−20 metros al este del punto de encuentro. Y-yo- −un chirrido se escuchó y su vez se detuvo en seco.

Se volvió con violencia hacia el interior del edificio, con los ojos en alerta, frunciéndolos ligeramente. No se percató de que su respiración le traicionaba, casi hiperventilándose; dando bocanadas fuertes por la boca.

−Escuche algo. −susurro. −dense prisa, creo que lo encontré.

ʚ

Los gemidos eran débiles; la dueña de aquellos ruidos agónicos aún se encontraba aturdida. ¿Qué ha pasado? Se preguntaba mordiéndose el labio y con las manos puestas sobre cada lado de su cabeza como garras de águila sobre su presa.

Estaba horrorizada. Después de ver aquello no se podría negar a la realidad. Esas cosas son reales ahora le constaba más que cualquier cosa.

Había vivido prácticamente toda su vida pensando que todo eso eran simples exageraciones, cuentos de para que los niños dejaran de joder con sus mierdas infantiles… si, eso pensaba. Ahora solo era un ramo de nervios con los ojos rotos y la vida desecha.

Sabía que moriría. Ya no le quedaba nada porque luchar, su vida ya no era nada en ese momento; pendía de un hilo, uno muy delgado y ese monstro de ojos rojos jugaba con ese hilo entre unas frías y filosas tijeras, tentando cada vez más en su cordura. Tentando cada vez más y más hasta destrozarla y no dejar nada de lo que era…

Sus pasos chapoteaban entre la sangre. Miraba con morbo a la rubia a sus pies, tan frágil, tan dócil, tan sumisa… tan patética. Le hacía sonreír esa expresión aterrada. Le excitaba sus sollozos, en especial por saber que era el causante de ellos.

La chica miro al cadáver frente a ella, anteriormente le llamaba _mejor amiga_. Claro, antes. Ahora solo era un pedazo de carne deshecho y pudiéndose por las mordidas. Secándose por la sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo.

− ¿Qué sucede, conejita? Hace poco te arrastrabas porque te trajera conmigo. −cantoneo el hombre con una voz burlona y gutural.

Ella pego un fuerte brinco, ahogándose en sus lágrimas al recordar aquello.

Había salido con su mejor amiga a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba tan ebria que ella decidió pasarla mejor que en ese momento. Un trio con su mejor amiga y completo desconocido no le parecía tan mal hace apenas treinta minutos…

− ¡N-no, por favor! −Negaba con la cabeza mientras jadeaba. − ¡N-no! ¡NO! −su voz se alzaba rompiendo el sonido estremecedor a medida que aquel _desconocido_ se acercaba con lentitud.

−Pero si tengo hambre… −susurro y sus ojos comenzaron a ennegrecerse. −y sé de buena fuente que estas _muy buena._ −comenzó a reír bajito mientras las cuencas se le teñían de negro y las pupilas del rubí más brillante.

Un grito, solo uno soltó. Uno tan fuerte y devastador que se cortó con el gorgoteo de su sangre bañando el suelo y la pared contraria a este. Pintando su piel blanca y sus cabellos dorados.

Sus ojos se volvieron y su cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor. Cediendo con lentitud hasta dejar de presionar, hasta dejar de respirar.

−Qué asco… −gruñó, escupiendo. −te habías metido mierdas en el cuerpo, aunque peor es nada. Maldita puta. ¡Hey! ¿me escuchas? Me das asco, puta. −sus labios eran una fina línea que se deformo al no obtener respuesta de su receptora. −Estúpida, responde. −bramó, azotando la cabeza contra el frio concreto, destrozando el cráneo y el suelo por la fuerza brutal con la que lo hizo.

Chasqueo la boca y se paró firmemente. Ladeando su cabeza para tronar su cuello, se sentía cansado. Cansado y timado.

−Ya no se encuentran buenos bocados estos días en los bares. −se quejó, acariciando su nuca. −Eso… es dulce. −ronroneo. − ¿hueles eso? Tu miedo me encanta… pequeña. −su sonrisa se ensancho y se giró a ver a la castaña plantada en la penumbra de la habitación.

− ¡AAH!

−No grites, _shh, shh…_ −siseo apretándole con ambos brazos, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, manchándole con la sangre aun tibia de la rubia.

No vio el momento en que desapareció frente a sus ojos y la atrapo en un fuerte agarre, arrancándole un grito.

− ¿Oyes eso? Es tu corazón latir, −murmuro, besándole la oreja. − ¿Sabes por qué late tan rápido? Es porque tu cerebro trabaja rápido−soltó con lascivia su cuello, chupando ligeramente. −dando señales a tu corazón para que la sangre fluya de prisa por tus extremidades y así, se te haga más sencillo correr o atacar. Eso es miedo… y amo eso. −comenzó a reír burlonamente, apretujando más a la castaña. −Miedo, ese miedo. Mientras más sangre bombees, más escurrirá cuando mis dientes te penetren en esa preciosa ven-

La cabeza le dio un giro, su voz se cortó y no sabía por qué. Intento vislumbrar lo sucedido, viendo su sangre flotar y a la castaña alejarse en cámara lenta. Apartándose con brutalidad aprovechándose de su aturdimiento.

No se había dado cuenta de que la castaña llevaba un arma, pero lo que más le aterro era que le había logrado herir.

 _¿Cómo es posible?_ −prenso al caer al suelo y ver aquellas preciosas piernas dar rienda suelta a su huida. − _Una bala… una bala me atravesó la mejilla._

Soltó un gruñido bestial y se levantó, limpiando con su mano empuñada la sangre que se quedó en su mejilla. La herida había cerrado ya y era hora de enseñarle a esa castaña una lección.

Petra se daba en fuga, con cada paso que daba haciendo ruidos huecos en el suelo.

Se quitó su saco para liberar sus brazos y poder moverse mejor. Quedándose con la camisa blanca.

− ¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡Encontré al Ghoul clase A, Degollador! −grito presionando el intercomunicador y apretando el arma, girándose por un segundo para volver a disparar.

Pero al girar tropezó, simplemente tropezó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Torciendo su tobillo y cayendo de rodillas en la suciedad húmeda de la pieza. El arma se le fue de las manos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 _Mi-mierda…No mueras, no mueras. −_ se repetía mientras intentaba levantarse. − _arriba, arriba. No mueras, no mueras. ¡Deja de temblar!_

−Vaya, vaya… me preguntaba cómo es que llegaste a herirme. Ahora entiendo. −susurro el degollador plantándose detrás de ella. −eres una _paloma*_ , que decepción. Maldita sea, nunca tengo suerte con las mujeres. −sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras la apresaba del cabello.

Petra grito, forcejeando. Frunciendo la mirada, aunque llena de pánico, intentando no doblegarse.

−Sué-suéltame, maldito. −musito.

−Adorable. −cantoneo a punto de morderle la nuca.

Una sombra rápida se interpuso entre ambos. De una manera muy ágil zanjó una fuerte estocada en el brazo del degollador −el brazo con el que sostenía a la chica−, rebanándoselo de un corte limpio.

El hombre soltó un alarido del dolor causado mientras su brazo amputado comenzaba a sangrarle.

Petra se paralizo en el acto, todo fue muy rápido y lo único que logro percibir era la sangre del brazo salpicándole y un apretón fuerte en su hombro que la halaba lejos del Ghoul.

− ¿Estas bien? −ella reacciono con lentitud, aun en estado de _shock_ , observando al joven de piel morena que le sostenía de los hombros. −Petra.

−E-Eren… −murmuro con asombro.

−Sí, ese es mi nombre. −sonrió, remarcando ligeramente los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y entrecerrando los ojos verdes. −ahora, lamento haberte dejado, yo… creí que estarías más segura si-

Petra le abofeteo, ya recuperada.

− ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? Y-yo mando en este quipo, e-el c-capitán Ackerman me puso a cargo de ti. −titubeo, sabía que debía reprenderlo, pero le costaba… Eren era rangos más altos que ella, aun así, Ackerman la puso como jefa de Eren durante la operación por su tendencia suicida. −debiste obedecerme.

Eren volvió a sonreír.

−Me alegro verte bien.

Eso fue algo incómodo para el moreno, dado que ambos tenían la misma edad. De hecho, se graduaron de la academia al mismo tiempo, pero en los ocho meses que llevaba Eren en ese escuadrón, había ascendido rápidamente a primera clase* y Petra seguía siendo nivel 3*.

El talento innato del Centro de Contramedidas Ghoul, ese era Eren Jeager. Un joven de 22 años que logro rebasar las expectativas que muchos tenían de él por su personalidad impulsiva y su constante insubordinación, pero bajo el mando del Clase Especial Ackerman −quien supo hacerle aprovechar su talento−había conseguido estar donde está.

−Aguarda aquí. −dijo Eren, quitándose la gabardina gris y poniéndola sobre Petra. −hace un frio terrible, cuídamela. −sonrió, guiñándole el ojo.

Petra se ruborizo y asintió, murmurándole que era un vanidoso.

−No te mueras.

Eren sonrió con presunción; mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

− ¿Morirme? ¿yo? Joder, Ral ¿te das cuenta con quien hablas? −se carcajeo mientras que a la castaña le daba un paro cardiaco al ver que el muchacho estaba a punto de ser golpeado.

Eren bufo y se agacho, esquivando el fuerte impacto.

−Lento.

El Ghoul soltó un gruñido y volvió a intentar golpearle con la mano sana −mientras que la amputada dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba la herida−, fallando de manera estrepitosa.

−Vamos, ¿eso es todo? −se burló Jeager, plantándose frente a él, apretando un fino portafolio plateado con la mano izquierda.

−Miserable paloma, hijo de puta. −bramó, irguiéndose y marcando todos sus músculos, tensando la tela de la polera que usaba.

 _Fuerza física bruta. −_ repaso el moreno examinándole. − _lento también. −_ se dijo a si mismo mientras esquivaba otro golpe y lanzaba a lo alto el maletín.

El Ghoul apretaba el puño con más furia y la cara se le enrojecía de la cólera.

Marcó un golpe directo a la cara del moreno, aprovechando que este estaba acorralado contra un muro. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero nuevamente fue esquivado. Con un simple movimiento de inclinación que hizo el moreno.

El golpe atravesó la pared, mientras que esos intensos ojos verdes refulgían de la burla frente a él. Escondiendo una sonrisa en esos labios carnosos.

−Lento sin duda. −susurro aplicándole una llave al brazo, pasando la mano bajo su brazo y entrando en su guardia para pegarle en la cara.

−¡GYAAAAAAH! −gimoteo caminando hacia atrás con la sangre descendiendo por la cortada que atravesaba del ojo a la barbilla.

El moreno retrocedió cuando otro golpe se le avecino, dando un giro por el suelo.

− ¿En qué momento? −el degollador retrocedió antes de que el moreno se lanzara sobre el nuevamente.

El maletín en su espalda estaba abierto y vacío, había permanecido escondiendo de la vista su mano derecha.

Ahora recordaba, ese chico había cortado su mano con facilidad gracias a esa quinque con forma de espada que llevaba escondida a lo largo del brazo. Se le enrollaba como una serpiente y luego se tensaba cual sable con un simple ademan.

No había de otra, debía hacerlo.

− _Koukaku*_ −musitó Eren, relamiendo su labio.

Salto hacia atrás cuando el fuerte proyectil se clavó a sus pies, quebrando el suelo.

Aquel Ghoul cubrió su brazo a medio regenerar con una extensa masa filosa similar a un espiral luminoso de un escarlata monocromático. Al final se curveaba y formaba una extensa cuchilla.

− ¿Seguro que eres clase A? −preguntó el castaño, de cuclillas frente al degollador mientras este intentaba desenterrar su arma. −me estas decepcionando, hombre.

El Ghoul sonrió y le tendió otro golpe, Eren lo esquivo y de pronto una patada a su costado le hizo escupir sangre; pudo sentir como se le quebraba algo por dentro.

El degollador sonrió, al fin descubrió su patrón al pelear.

−M-mierda. −jadeo Eren.

Ya no había burla en sus ojos, solo peligro. Peligro hacia su oponente. Ya era personal, ahora lo mataba porque lo mataba.

Extendió de nuevo la quinque y comenzó el combate de espadas, chocando una contra otra mientras se esquivaban mutuamente. Demonios, Eren se estaba cabreando más a medida que el otro sonreía y comenzaba a reírse.

−Al parecer no eres más que un simple niño estúpido. −burlo dándole otra patada que Eren intento detener poniendo ambos antebrazos frente a su cara.

Simplemente salió volando por la fuerza, chocando contra la pared frente a Petra.

− ¡E-Eren! −grito ella, intentando levantarse, fracasando. El dolor en su tobillo le estaba jodiendo.

−Basta, dije que estaría todo bien. −murmuro mientras limpiaba la sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Miró el rolex plateado en su muñeca, encajando una ceja.

 _Cinco minutos. Sí que se tarda. −_ pensó, fastidiado.

−Perfecto. −corto con sarcasmo. −Capitán, si me muero… me volveré un espíritu y le seguiré por siempre jodiéndole hasta que se muera.

−No te distraigas, imbécil.

 _Que considerado eres, ¿no se supone que me vas a matar? −_ deseo no haber pensado aquello, en especial cuando su cabeza toco el suelo y el pie contrario le estrujo el pecho.

− ¡AH! −la sangre salió de su boca. −Joder, que bestia. −escupió.

− ¿No tienes miedo? −cantoneo sonriente el Ghoul, agachándose hacia el moreno. −Esa sensación cuando tu corazón se acelera y la sangre flu-

−Aja, claro. Si vas a hablar, mátame de una puta vez.

El degollador sonrió, empuñando su mano aun sin terminar de sanar y haciendo que el musculo liquido le cubra por completo hasta que la cuchilla reaparezca.

−De acuerdo. − masculló y dio una corte al cuello.

Eren extendió los brazos, rindiéndose con una mueca de desprecio mientras Petra gritaba, arrastrándose hacia ambos.

− ¡Eren!

El aludido sonrió al ver a un azabache atravesar el cuerpo del Ghoul con una quinque plateada con una singular empuñadura negra. Sus ojos gris-azul se ensombrecían al ver la sangre salpicarle; haciéndole apartarse con asco, blandiendo la espada.

−Arriba, pedazo de mierda. −ordeno on voz gutural a Eren. −y tú, ¿Cómo osas intentar asesinar a mis subordinados, maldita basura? − señalo al Ghoul con la quinque.

Sus pequeños ojos se fruncieron, y los cabellos negros le caían de frente.

−Habla mierda. −volvió a ordenar. −Koukaku, basura inmunda.

−Está muerto, capitán. −Eren se incorporó, viéndole.

Ackerman suspiró. Ahora estaba ligeramente aliviado, solo ligeramente. Aun le costaba asimilar la idea de acabar con esas vidas de esa manera, pero no les perdonaba nada la clase de monstruosidades que hacían.

 _Son bestias, pueden parecer humanos, pero no lo son._ −se repetía al ver el cadáver.

Miró hacia Petra, sonriéndole levemente mientras que ella le veía asombrada.

−Ha sido maravilloso, digno del demonio Acke-

−Yo no soy el demonio Ackerman, no me pongas en el mismo saco que mi estúpido tío. −musito el hombre viéndole con furia y apretando la punta de la quinque en el cuello contrario.

Eren trago grueso, manteniendo la vista aturdida sobre el mayor. No había duda de que estaba molesto con él y que cualquier comentario estúpido debería ser ahorrado en ese mismo instante.

Minutos más tarde, el resto del escuadrón llego junto con un paramédicos y un grupo de limpieza que se hizo cargo del cuerpo del Ghoul, llevándolo a la base central del CCG donde se examinaría e investigaría a fondo por la doctora a cargo.

Mientras los paramédicos revisaban a Petra y a Eren, este último era insaciablemente reprendido por sus compañeros de equipo y su líder; que no solo era el jefe y superior de Jeager sino también su mentor.

−Debería regresarte a la academia, imbécil. −musito viéndole impasible, con los delgados labios en una fina línea y los brazos cruzados.

Eren le veía cabizbajo, completamente serio. Apretaba los puños con frustración, reprimiendo todas las ganas de protestar. Siendo claramente consiente de que, cualquier cosa que dijera, sería solo palabrería sin fundamentos que no excusaba su actuar.

−Yo…

− ¡No hay excusa, mocoso! −hablo Brossard, apartándose de la pequeña castaña a pesar de las protestas de ella.

 _No te atrevas a hablar Auruo. −_ fue lo que le dijo ella antes de plantar su cara narcisista frente al moreno.

−Deberías aprender de una vez, −parloteó alzando una mano con presunción. Eren puso los ojos en blanco siendo sorprendido por una mirada filosa de Ackerman. −tu deber es escuchar a tus superiores, −se señaló. −somos tu máxima autoridad y nuestra palabra es _tu_ ley. −recalco apuntando su dedo en el pecho de Eren.

El aludido bufó, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

−No eres mi superior, Nivel 1, Brossard. Solo el jefe Ackerman me puede ordenar y hablar como le plazca. ¿Por qué debería oírte si yo soy un rango mayor que tú? −ronroneo con la perfecta sonrisa que le remarcaba los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Erd y Gin rieron bajo a la vez que Auruo se ruborizaba del coraje.

Apretó el puño y tomo al castaño por la corbata, apretando los dientes y mirándole con odio.

Los ojos verdes de Eren refulgieron en desafío y su expresión divertida se cortó de pronto.

−Escucha maldito mocoso, yo llevo más tiempo que tú en esto y yo−

−Basta. −Ackerman le apretó el hombro para que se apartara, dándole un leve empujón. −Para esta estupidez, si eres tan superior como afirmas demuestra que no caes a tan simple provocación. Idiota. −volvió a empujarle, un poco más fuerte para que soltara a Jeager.

Brossard refunfuño y se fue; arreglándose el saco marrón con un simple jalón por el cuello de este.

−Tan posesivo como siempre, jefe. −susurró el menor hacia Ackerman sin que el resto le oyera.

Le ignoro, caminando con profesionalidad hasta el resto de los investigadores. Dejándole plantado en esa misma acera húmeda con el rostro sucio y la manga de la camisa blanca deshecha por el uso reciente de la quinque. Y es que esta al extenderse por toda la longitud del miembro le destrozo la prenda.

 _Necesito otra camisa, maldita sea. −_ se quejó notando que el frio se filtraba por aquel hueco. − _Tan frio como tu corazón. −_ sonrió, divertido.

ʚ

El edificio central del CCG era una estructura de tres torres de diseño moderno con 24 pisos cada uno, con líneas perpendiculares formando un triángulo de cabeza en cada cara del edificio con grandes ventanales. Tenía más 47 mil metros cuadrados de oficinas, contaba con lobbies amplios de doble altura, salas de reuniones, gimnasio, salón de usos múltiples, un laboratorio forense, cafetería y sótanos de estacionamiento.

Pasar por los grandes pasillos de los edificios no era nada sencillo, había cientos de Investigadores armados entrando y saliendo las 24 horas, puertas detectoras de Rc*. Era una de las instalaciones más seguras del país.

− _Toc, toc._ –Eren toca la puerta haciendo dicho sonido con un tono infantil en la voz.

La sonrisa del moreno entra en la oficina junto con la luz artificial del pasillo, cegando al azabache que dormitaba sobre el escritorio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Frunció el cejo y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, incorporándose en su asiento de cuero.

−Mierda, ¿Por qué no tocas antes de abrir? −pregunta con la voz opacada por las manos sobre su cara.

−Jefe, si hiciera eso no me permitiría entrar. −comento, pasando sin permiso y dejando una cajita diminuta sobre el escritorio de madera negra. −se ve tenso.

Ackerman le vio con ironía.

− ¿Enserio? −zanjo con sarcasmo.

Eren sonrió.

−Que encanto. −sacudió una basurilla invisible de su hombro y se acomodó sobre el escritorio, frente a Ackerman. −le traje el almuerzo. −musito alegre mientras le acercaba la cajita azul con un moño color violeta manteniendo cerrada dicha caja.

El azabache la examino sin merito, algo confundido. De nuevo miro al más joven con la cara de pocos amigos que siempre llevaba, quedando nuevamente _cegado_ por su radiante aura de alegría.

− ¿Qué? −preguntó.

Eren frunció el cejo y los labios. apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano con el dedo índice sobre su labio, sopesando algo.

−El almuerzo… usted… ¿comida?

−Ya entendí imbécil, solo pregunto a qué se debe ese acto de humildad de tu parte. −agarro la caja con ambas manos y comenzó a desenvolverla con cierta lentitud, temiendo a destrozar tan bello amarre del moño.

−Bien, supuse que ya era hora de hacer algo bueno por la humanidad. Y pues, me siento bien, −rio bajito. −y solo quise compartir mi felicidad a la gente que lo necesitaba. −ladeo la cabeza en dirección al azabache que ya se había comido medio panque.

Trago, viéndole con odio rotundo. ¿Qué se supone que significaba lo que le soltó Eren?

−Solo bromeaba. −aclaro con una sonrisa juguetona. −apropósito, ¿Qué tal el desempeño de la escuadra con la que trabajamos? En lo personal, odio a Brossard… vio como le imitaba-

−Eren. −irrumpió, relamiéndose la comisura de la boca.

− ¿Si?

−Tu desempeño fue el peor de todos… de nuevo.

− ¿Ah? Yo pienso que he progresado bastante. Hice equipo con Ral y-

−La abandonaste.

−Sí, pero le salve la vida después y-

−Causaste una pelea no programada.

−Si no lo hacía, ella moriría, pero-

−Estabas provocando conflicto con tus compañeros.

−Pero ese imbécil es-

−Y sigues siendo irrespetuoso. −alzó la voz haciéndole callar.

Retrajo la mirada verdosa y miro a otra dirección que no fuera ese intenso mirar gris tan mortífero.

Levi suspiro. Sentía el estómago echo un revuelto a causa del reflujo de las gastritis que le provocaba semejante imbécil.

−Si no le parece mi actitud estaré dispuesto a irme y ceder mi cargo a otro investigador. −musito.

−No te libraras tan fácil de mí, mocoso idiota. −zanjó acariciando el puente de su nariz, sin dejar de verle.

Eren asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla.

−Lamento mi actitud. −bajo la cabeza como siempre hacia que era reprendido. −y… lamento usar el panque como soborno.

Levi resopló.

 _Así que para eso era…_ −pensó divertido, pero por fuera estaba serio.

−Deja de actuar de esa manera. Sabes que hago esto por tu bien, no quieras volverme el malo del cuento, Dios. −volvió a suspirar.

−Perdóneme. No pienso trabajar con nadie más que no sea el Clase Especial Ackerman. −su voz era seria y su mirada intensa, viéndole fijamente con total honestidad.

 _Nada mal…_

−Pero no puedo permitir esa actitud. −dijo, complementando el pensamiento. −como tu mentor no puedo y no debo.

− ¿Y cómo mi amante?

La pregunta le hizo pensar un minuto en su respuesta. Conocía la actitud del mocoso y cualquier cosa que dijera sería un arma de doble filo.

Ambos mantenían ese gesto imperturbable, sin ceder uno ante el otro hasta que el Ackerman volvió a suspirar… esta vez derrotado.

−Ese tema queda fuera de aquí.

Eren sonrió, acercándose al mayor para lamerle la migaja que le rondaba por la barbilla ligeramente rasposa por la barba de dos días que estaba asomándose.

Levi no se inmuto.

−Usted es muy malo, jefe. −reprocho el más joven con una sonrisa coqueta.

El aludido le acaricio el cabello, inundando los delgados dedos sobre aquel revuelto color chocolate. Tan suave y sedoso. Haciéndole sonreír con ternura.

−No soy malo, soy justo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

 ** _Próximo Capitulo:_**

 _La Muñeca_

* * *

Términos usados en el capítulo (*)

 _Paloma: Es como los Ghouls se refieren a los Investigadores del CCG_

 _Koukaku: es una de las cuatro formas que puede tomar el Kagune de un Ghoul, siendo este en forma de taladro y naciendo de uno de los hombros del Ghoul. Son excelentes para defensa, pero sumamente pesados y en batallas suelen volverse tediosos._

 _Puertas RC: son unas puertas similares a las detectoras de metales que hacen un escáner similar, pero en vez de buscar metal examinan el nivel RC en cualquiera que la cruce. Esto existe gracias a que los Ghoul tienen un nivel alto en RC y los humanos es casi nulo._

* * *

Notas de ℜ:

Bien, primero que nada... si has llegado hasta aquí... ahora te quiero :'3

Okay, venia con este fic desde hace meses. Hasta hoy pude tener el capitulo tal cual queria y ahora aqui esta mi trabajo. No se si guste, no se si desagrade. No se si lo hice bien. Solo queria hacerlo... me imaginaba a mi querido duo como investigadores Ghoul, matando ghouls y resolviendo casos, pero me parecio algo ambiguo... lo siento para quienes les guste la investigacion criminal y el misterio... es la primera vez que hago algo asi.

Y...

Me encanto.

Espero que igual les encante.

Sin mas que añadir, si tienen alguna duda para las que no saben nada del tema, espero haber sido clara con esas notas e igual quienes son parte del fandom de TG espero que tengan pasciencia con ello... y para ambos diganme si necesita mas info o si esta errada en los reviews, realmente me sirven

Y si quieren mas, igual en reviews :3

Solo quiero darle amor a este mundo cruel lleno de tragedias... ¿por que?

Porque tanto Isayama como Ishida me han roto la cabeza y el corazon con su tragedia... los odio y amo :v

~Si quieren mas, diganme~

Sin mas... me despido.

...Hasta la proxima...


	2. La Muñeca

**Aclaraciones** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui. La trama es mía.

 **Contenido** : A. U. | Ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul| OoC | B. L. | Ereri | Drama | Violencia | Palabras Altisonantes | Gore

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic es única y exclusivamente de una pareja de Shingeki No Kyojin, si lo que buscas es algo sobre Tokyo Ghoul, aquí no lo hallarás. Únicamente se tomaron las referencias de la obra de Ishida tales como la forma de vida de los Ghouls y su interpretación de estos en el mundo actual.

ʚ

ʚ

Términos usados:

 ** _Ghoul_** _: Son criaturas carnívoras y caníbales que solo logran alimentarse de humanos y otros Ghouls. Son físicamente similares a los humanos, tienen su mismo nivel de crecimiento e inteligencia, exceptuando su dieta, biología y mentalidad. Tienden a ser muy fuertes y rápidos, tienen los sentidos desarrollados y una habilidad regenerativa muy acelerada. Debido a sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser perseguidos y enjuiciados por los humanos pertenecientes al CCG._

 ** _CCG_** _: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul o CCG, es la agencia federal de investigación criminal encargada de los casos relacionados con Ghouls. Suelen ser llamados palomas por los Ghouls debido a que el escudo del CCG tiene una en el centro._

 ** _Rangos:_** _Estos van de rama baja_ (nivel 3, 2 y 1 _) a rama alta (_ primera clase, clase especial asociado, clase especial _) siendo el nivel más inferior_ nivel 3 _y el máximo_ clase especial _._

 ** _Kagune_** _: es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma para el Ghoul. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sa_ ngre _y flexible como el flujo de agua, pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un Ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada. Se compone de_ ** _Células Rc_** _, que fluyen como la sangre, puede llegar a ser tan sólido como los dientes y puede ser descrito como "músculos líquidos"._

 ** _Quinque_** _: Es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el **Kakuhou** extraído de un Ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas. El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original. Otra diferencia entre los Quinque y los Kagune, es que el primero no puede cambiar su forma ni almacenar o absorber Células después de que es despojado del Ghoul al que pertenecía; y solo utiliza el 70% de la capacidad original del Kagune empleado para su manufacturación._

* * *

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 _ **::La Muñeca::**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _¿Por qué pese a todo me siento perdido? Mientras más me esmero… más vacío me siento. Viviendo mis días de manera monótona, sin emoción alguna en mi actuar. Sin alma cual muñeco viviente entre esta sociedad, volviéndome uno más del montón…_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Maldita sea la reunión, maldito Erwin… Maldita Hitch… Maldito Kenny… Todos… Malditos… O era lo que pensaba al momento de salir de aquella minuciosa y demasiada estresante reunión, y es que ir a una reunión con los cabecillas de la segunda división de inteligencia −división a la que Levi pertenece− significaba verle el rostro a su antiguo compañero y ahora rival y a su muy excéntrico, por no decir sádico, tío.

No podía quejarse, gracias a ellos comía. Bueno, no exactamente. Todo era gracias a su esfuerzo durante sus días en la Academia y la determinación y promesa que guardaba a esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes que conoció en dicho lugar. Lo guardaba bien, escondido, pero presente en su día a día.

Su mal día seguía con un embotellamiento de los mil demonios a la hora menos oportuna en el centro de Berlín. Cosa que no le agrado al azabache, pues no hacía más que lanzar insultos y maldiciones a los conductores y pitar el claxon con desespero.

Cuanto daría aquel hombre por pasar un rato en los brazos de su amante, y es que siempre le consentía en todo y le hacía tranquilizar de una manera increíble. Nunca estaba de mal humor −la mayor parte del tiempo− en las veces que pasaba con él. Pero debía admitir que a veces quisiera matarle antes que de lo mate alguien más… en especial esos ojos rojos.

−Como… a ellas…

Apretó los labios al insólito recuerdo.

Al llegar a casa, un viejo edificio departamental de diez pisos, mantenía la mano aferrada a la llave plateada entre sus dedos, acariciando los bordes con cierto quede de ansiedad. Inhalando profundamente, se deshizo de ese pensamiento mal trecho. Acercó la llave al cerrojo. Dando un simple giro al seguro, logra abrir la puerta de madera que suelta un chirrido pesado que le hace fruncir el cejo, aunque a estas alturas no debe ser posible que se frunzan más.

−Que hambre tengo…

Suelta un suspiro, cansado.

Deja caer la llave sobre una pequeña repisa de madera que se encontraba en la pared junto a la puerta, seguido se quita la gabardina y afloja su corbata. Pasando casi arrastrando los pies, hasta su dormitorio donde deja su maletín y prenda sobre el colchón.

− ¿Qué es eso? −piensa en voz alta a la vez que voltea hacia la entrada de su habitación, sintiendo un exquisito olor proveniente de la cocina.

Sus ojos se pusieron en alerta. Con paso sigiloso, caminó hasta el pequeño mueble que se encontraba junto a su cama para abrir uno de los cajones y sacar un arma cargada. Daba igual si se tratase de una persona o un Ghoul, esa arma valía para ambos y bien la sabia usar. Aunque ya sabía de quien se trataría, o al menos tenía una idea.

Sostuvo el arma frente a él y su camino hacia la cocina por la sala en penumbras comenzó.

Abrió la puerta mientras entraba a la cocina que estaba completamente iluminada y llena de un característico vapor que había cuando la sopa hervía y ese delicioso aroma a orégano.

− ¿Qué demonios…?

Su mano armada fue tomada en un instante.

Apenas lo noto, estaba con la mejilla pegada a la mesa circular frente a la estufa, con las manos retenidas por una sola que al parecer era más fuerte. El arma sonaba al caer, y la voz que se oía en conjunto le erizo la piel, dándole una fuerte sensación de parálisis que le hizo dejar de forcejear en ese mismo instante.

−Bienvenido a casa, Levi… −ronroneo.

−Maldita sea, te he dicho que, si vienes así, avísame al menos.

−Pero si te aviso me dirás que no venga.

− ¡Suéltame! ¡Eren!

El moreno chasqueo la boca y lo liberó, viéndole con una chispa de diversión escondida en el verdoso de sus ojos.

Se apartó de un salto, temiendo que aquel hombre le golpease o diera una de sus muy características patadas de _diva_ , como le suele llamar. De solo imaginárselo se le escapa una risilla, muy leve, pero que hace enfurecer a Levi.

− ¿Qué es gracioso? −cuestiona mientras se quita la corbata color zafiro del cuello, dándole un leve tirón con la mano.

Eren inspira profundamente para contener la risa.

−Nada. −carraspeo. − ¿quieres cenar? Te he preparado algo.

−Siempre haces eso, ¿de dónde sacas tiempo para salir del trabajo, asearte, hacer compras y luego preparar la cena antes de que yo llegue? −refunfuño, no, reprocho con la mano apretando la sudadera color olivo que Eren llevaba y con la vista fija en la perfecta y fresca cara de este.

Eren olvido a sonreír, de manera que los hoyuelos se le marcaron con ternura y sus ojos se iluminaban.

− ¿El poder del amor?

−Idiota.

La diferencia de altura se hacía presente en ese momento, algo que molestaba a Levi. Soltó la prenda y giro sobre sus talones para encaminarse al arma en el suelo, levantándola. Seguido de eso, desabotono su camisa y dio un vistazo al moreno que le veía con ojos lívidos.

−Me daré un baño antes, luego cenamos juntos. −musitó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la pieza.

ʚ

− ¿Qué tal estaba?

Eren cruzó las manos bajo su mentón, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa; sonriendo dulcemente con los ojos clavados en esos delgados y suaves labios que bebían pasiblemente una taza humeante de té negro. Alzó la vista un poco y se encontró con esos pequeños ojos grises que por segundos parecían negros a la sombra de la luz artificial que ofrecía el foco sobre ambos.

−Puede mejorar. −soltó con indiferencia.

− ¿Estaba mal? −Eren mordió su labio, avergonzado.

−No. Solo jugaba. Estaba bueno.

 _Tan delicioso como siempre._ −pensó, pero era un pensamiento que no se atrevía a decir tan libremente.

Levi agradeció la comida y se levantó de la silla tan pronto termino de beber el té. Sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y puso un cigarro en su boca, encendiéndolo con un mechero plateado que dejo sobre la mesa. Dio una calada y después exhalo el humo por la nariz.

− ¿Tan mala fue la reunión?

La pregunta le salió de manera natural, casi en automático. Bien sabia ya que si Levi fumaba después de una junta era porque esta fue poco agradable o muy estresante. Ya le conocía de sobra y ese gesto mínimo no se le escapaba.

−No. Solo fue una mierda por el hecho de que mi tío quiere tenerte en su escuadrón. −confesó.

− ¿Y a mí por qué? −frunció el cejo en duda, mirando fijamente a Levi quien recogía todos los trastes sucios y los llevaba al fregadero.

−Quien sabe. −musitó con el cigarro en los labios. −Debe saber de las buenas mamadas que das y por eso te quiere cerca.

Eren comenzó a reír.

−Te has negado al traslado. −no preguntó, solo lo afirmó. −Eres muy posesivo, ¿sabes?

Sus dientes apretaron más el tubito de tabaco al sentir la nariz de Eren rosarle la nuca. Lo intento ignorar, siguiendo con la labor que se propuso en ese instante. Lavar la loza. Aunque era difícil con ese maldito alemán de piel morena detrás suyo, apretándole la cintura con posesividad y lamiéndole la oreja como si de una paleta se tratase. Si, era muy difícil.

−No es que me negase, idiota. No te creas mucho. Pese a ser primera clase, tienes el cerebro tan hueco como una nuez y el juicio quebrado.

− ¿Qué? No soy tan tonto como insinúas. −chupo la blanca nuca haciéndola enrojecer de inmediato. −Hueles bien… −ronroneo volviéndolo a besar.

−Es el jabón. −le restó importancia mientras enjuagaba un plato de porcelana.

−No me ignores, carajo. −refunfuñó de manera infantil a la vez que se pegaba más al azabache, frotando su hombría en la retaguardia de él. Invadiendo la piel de su abdomen bajo con la fría mano, rosándole la pelvis con las uñas.

Levi bajó la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en su labor. Fregaba con más fuerza. Hacia fuertes ruidos de chapoteo en el agua y alguno que otro a causa del choque de la porcelana.

−Está húmedo. −musitó, casi jadeando mientras la mano atrapaba la punta del glande del azabache. −Deja eso, ya lo hago yo después. −fue casi una orden dicha con una voz seductora que le adormecía el juicio.

Dejó los trastes en paz para poder apoyar ambas manos sobre el fregadero y arquear la espalda en cuanto Eren metió su mano libre por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su columna.

−Ah… −jadeo el azabache, dejando caer el cigarro al agua, al sentir la mano ajena apoderarse completamente de su miembro, apretándole el glande y sintiendo la uña sobre sí.

El solo escuchar su voz le hizo a Eren morderse el labio y comenzar a masturbarle el miembro con fuerza. Causando en su pareja unos escalofríos incontrolables que intentaba retener aferrándose con mucha más fuerza a la encimera; casi hundiendo la cabeza en el agua enjabonada que había frente a él.

−Y-ya… me rindo. −volvió a jadear soltando su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la abrasadora sensación de excitación que estaba conteniendo.

−Bien. −cantoneo con una gran sonrisa en la boca, dejando de tocar al despavorido Ackerman quien le veía ceñudo. − ¿Por qué esa cara?

−Púdrete.

Eren comenzó a reír, tirando del brazo de Levi para pegarlo a su pacho. Acto seguido le beso con intensidad. Acariciando su mejilla, sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

−Eres el idiota más grande, Eren Jeager.

−Sí, pero… soy el idiota con el que te casaras el próximo invierno.

Levi chasqueo la boca, ruborizado.

−Aún no he dicho que sí. −susurró con la cabeza hundida en el hombro del moreno.

−Esperare.

− ¿Y si te digo que no?

−Te convenceré.

− ¿Si te mando al carajo de una vez?

−Te seguiré hasta que me quieras de nuevo.

−Soy mucho mayor.

−Que me importa eso.

− ¿Y si me muero?

−Moriremos juntos.

− ¿Y si mi tío te quiere matar?

−Lo mato yo primero.

−Aun no me das el anillo.

−Aun no me dices que sí.

Volvió a chasquear la boca, empujando levemente a Eren mientras este se reía. Siendo contagiado por su júbilo, comenzó a sonreír.

−No cabe duda, eres un idiota.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse lejos de él con intensiones melodramáticas. Solo lograba hacerlo reír más.

Le sujeto la mano con fuerza y volvió a tirar del azabache. Una vez entre sus brazos, le alzo la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. Se le acercó un poco a causa de la diferencia de altura y le roso la nariz con la suya.

−Soy el idiota al que amas. −musito con franqueza absoluta.

Levi suspiro.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Eso realmente le confundió y Levi supo aprovechar ese momento de confusión para huir de aquel mocoso.

−Eso… es por el CCG o… ¿es algo más?

No hubo respuesta.

Eren apretó los labios y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de Levi. Y ahí estaba él, abriendo la gran ventana que mostraba a la luna posarse entre los edificios ya obscuros.

−Deja que te lo haga hasta desfallecer. −pidió sentándose en la cama.

Levi le miro con el cejo levemente fruncido. Colocando un delgado, casi invisible, cabello detrás de su oreja.

−Tenemos trabajo mañana y ya son las doce. −caminó con elegancia, deteniéndose frente a Eren.

−Solo será uno rápido. −sonrió tomando su mano y llevándola a su boca para besarle el dorso.

−Te gusta alargar las cosas.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa haciéndole suspirar y subirse sobre aquel extraño, pero muy apuesto veinteañero que le estaba destrozando −como todas las noches− el juicio con su forma de ser.

−Que sea como quieras, pero te proteges y mañana madrugas. No quiero tener que levantarte para que vayas a tu casa por ropa limpia para el trabajo y luego llegues a la oficina tarde y me hagas enfurecer.

−Sí, sí, sí, sí. Descuida… me he traído una muda para mañana por si acaso.

 _«Joder, será cabrón …»_

−Yo… no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con una voz tan baja que casi parecía ser un simple soplido, echo de ese modo a propósito por causa de los temores de Levi, que le decían en el fondo, que solo sería burlado por ello.

Para su sorpresa, fue escuchado. Encima aceptado. Con una dulce sonrisa y una tristeza indescriptible oculta en esos ojos que de pronto parecían sin brillo, temerosos.

Aparto los ojos de los contrarios, continuando sonriendo, recostándose lentamente entre las piernas de Levi, regando suaves y húmedos besos sobre su piel lechosa.

−No me pasara nada. Lo juro. −musitó cerrando el juramento al apretar sus labios con los suyos, en un beso fuerte para nada lascivo, sino tierno y lleno de afecto.

 _«Por cuanto tiempo será eso…»_

 _ʚ_

ʚ

ʚ

Durante las mañanas, la rutina del azabache era la típica de cualquier hombre en aquella ciudad. A excepción de que ese día solo durmió dos horas y que había alguien mucho más joven en su cama durmiendo como si estuviese muerto. Abrazando una almohada con mucho esmero. Llevaba el cabello castaño revuelto y en conjunto con esas grandes y espesas pestañas parecía más joven de lo que realmente era. A penas se asomó la tenue luz solar por la ventana, Levi se apresuró a cerrar la cortina y así dejar al moreno dormir unos minutos más al menos en lo que Levi salía a correr como lo hacía cada mañana.

Al volver, Eren seguía durmiendo, esta vez bocabajo con toda la espalda expuesta. Marcándose levemente sus músculos al respirar tan pesadamente.

−Joder, me estas matando. −gruñó al verle el culo. −despierta maldita sea. −estaba a punto de nalguearle, pero se reprimió empuñando la mano. −debo bañarme primero. −peino su cabello hacia atrás arrastrando las leves gotas de sudor con la palma.

ʚ

Una camisa blanca con saco negro y un pantalón a juego con el mismo eran suficientes para él. Los coloco sobre la cama, a los pies del moreno que se despertaba apenas, mientras que Levi iba de vuelta al baño para terminar de afeitarse.

Eren acaricio sus ojos con ambas manos y volvió a recostarse, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

El azabache volvió, algo más refrescado y con la toalla al hombro. Frunció el cejo y lanzó la tolla a la cabeza de Eren quien no hizo nada más que gruñir. Le ignoro y siguió vistiéndose.

−Ya preparé el desayuno. Imbécil. −Levi le golpeo en la cabeza.

− ¿Qué hora es? −soltó, adormitado.

−Las nueve.

−Puta madre.

Eren salió disparado del colchón, directo al baño. No se preocupó por cerrar la puerta, solo se escuchaba el agua caer y al castaño dar leves gritos porque no quiso esperar a que el agua caliente bajara.

− ¡Esta fría!

Levi anudo su corbata y caminó a la cocina, suspirando monótono.

−Apúrate, debo ir con Zoë para que revise mi equipo.

Eren salió de la ducha completamente desnudo, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, escurriendo por su piel perlando el color canela en este. Su cabello goteaba, mojado más su cara. Caminó con prisas hasta Levi y le tendió un beso sonoro en la boca, mojándole para molestarlo a la vez que agitaba la cabeza como un perro.

−Mierda.

−Son las siete, eres un mentiroso. −le recrimino con un gesto infantil.

−Al menos te has levantado ya.

ʚ

La oficina y los investigadores del CCG en si no serían nada sin la jefa del departamento de investigación Ghoul. Una experta en cuanto a Ghouls se refiere ya que son su pasión, su vida, su mundo… su razón de ser… Ella es la persona indicada en cuanto a equipos de supresión o exterminación de Ghoul se tratasen. Nombrada por muchos una _sádica_ o _nerd-de-los-ghouls_ puesto que los experimentos con Ghouls que ella realizaba eran un tanto ortodoxos.

Una mujer difícil de complacer si de otros temas, que no fuesen su trabajo, se tratasen. Completamente única desde su enmarañada cabellera castaña siempre atada en una improvisada coleta a lo alto y esos lentes de cristal grueso que le complementaba el _look_ de científico loco con la gran bata blanca que siempre llevaba.

−Esto es fantástico. ¡Funciono! ¡HAHAHAHA! −el grito de júbilo resonó en el piso, haciendo estremecer a sus trabajadores al oír a su jefa emocionada. −Moblit, anota. El prototipo cambiante*, número 104, es un éxito.

−No creo que sea un éxito del todo, doctora Zoë. −musito Eren temiendo romperle la felicidad.

− ¡¿EH?!

Los lentes de Zoë se empañaron a causa de ese jadeo. Rascó su cabellera castaña mientras veía a Eren con preocupación.

−Es que, cuando lo libero, cubre mi brazo y destroza mi ropa. Me aprieta demasiado el antebrazo y al dar el movimiento de muñeca para que se extienda, siento que me arranca el miembro. −explicó.

−Ya veo. −puso su mano bajo su barbilla, clavando la vista en el portafolio a sus pies. −Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Es la primera vez que se ve una quinque que cambia de forma, debe tener errores de algún tipo. −su tono fue realmente burlón, como para restarle importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

−Casi me disloca el hombro.

Zoë bufó con las manos en alto.

−Hanji, quítale ese equipo. Dale el antiguo.

− ¡¿AH?! −dijeron ambos castaños a la vez con el comentario de Levi.

−No quiero tener que cargar con un estúpido mocoso con una quinque defectuosa y el hombro destrozado entre un montón de bestias caníbales y de fuerza sobre humana. Antes prefiero enfrentarme a un Ghoul SSS* con las manos desnudas.

Eren frunció el cejo, pensando que quizá solo exageraba.

−Vaya, vaya… pero si ese mocoso es con quien te casaras el otro invierno. −comento la mujer con una sonrisa burlona. −Ya entiendo, estas preocupado por tu amorcito-

−Estúpida, cierra la boca. −reprendió Levi. −si alguien en la oficina se entera yo-

−Ya, ya, ya… solo Mike y yo lo sabemos. Tranquilo. Aunque deberías decirle a tu hermano por igual.

− ¿Se refiere al Primera Clase Church? −irrumpió Eren mirándolos a ambos.

−No he tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre nada con él. La maldita de Nanaba lo trae como perro amaestrado.

−Como tú con Eren. −se burló. −perdóneme clase especial… señor _no-me-alejo-de-mi-subordinado-porque-folla-de-maravilla._

Ella comenzó a reír mientras que Levi estaba a punto de quebrarle los lentes de un fuerte puñetazo que ya estaba preparando para lanzarle de no ser porque una joven y rubia mujer le llegase hablar.

−Clase Especial Ackerman. −habló con voz suave, cargada de indiferencia que intentaba disimular con profesionalismo. −el jefe Ackerman desea hablar con usted.

Ella lucía una nariz respingada y una expresión molesta, poco disimulada, que le daba un aire amenazante. En especial con el cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta bien peinada, de manera que ningún cabello anduviera fuera de lugar. En conjunto con un traje gris que constaba de un saco y un pantalón finamente planchados, para nada arrugados.

Levi carraspeó y se volvió a ella, enderezando la espalda y mirándole fijamente con el cejo fruncido. intentando imitar, más bien omitir el hecho de que ella era más alta que él.

−Señorita Carven. Dígale al Primera Clase Ackerman que no necesito que me meta en sus mierdas. −su voz era seria y su presencia intimidante. Ah, como odiaba que mencionaran a su único pariente.

La rubia no se dejó intimidar, de hecho, encajo una ceja, casi burlándose de orgullo del azabache. Mando a volar un centenar de ideas que circularon en su cabeza al mirar a tan bajito sujeto tratarle como lo hacía el Ackerman.

−Él sabía que diría eso. −musitó con diversión en los ojos. −así que dijo que también añadiera esto: −tosió levemente a la vez que comenzaba a citar las palabras de su jefe. − « _Mocoso, no seas gilipollas. ¿es que no tienes bolas? Este asunto te interesara. Es una orden directa del líder de la segunda división, estúpido. Pixis soltara algo que emocionara a todos.»_

Levi frunció el cejo y chasqueo la boca, de nuevo, pensando que quizá eso de estúpido y gilipollas lo ha añadido aquella rubia.

− ¿Qué tiene ese viejo que me pueda interesar?

−Es un asunto que tiene que ver con la Ghoul clase SS, _Queen._

Jeager y Ackerman abrieron los ojos en signo de interés. A su vez, Hanji limpiaba sus lentes con una esquina de su bata; soltando un suspiro cargado de un recuerdo devastador.

Los labios de Jeager se curvearon ligeramente mientras le regalaba una mirada determinada a Levi.

−Maldición. Solo espero que lo valga. −suspiró y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a la rubia.

−Lo vale cada segundo. He oído que _Queen_ es la Ghoul más buscada de Alemania. Creía que era una leyenda urbana de la cual hablaban en el bajo mundo nada más. −estaba emocionado, se le notaba en la voz y en su caminar mientras iba al mismo ritmo que Levi.

− ¿Bajo mundo? −alzo una ceja. −da igual. Ella no es para nada una leyenda, solo es una pesadilla que ha estado atacando distritos de manera similar a un terrorista. Con muchos Ghouls y atacando monumentos o edificio gubernamentales.

− ¿Es verdad que hace cinco años fue ella quien ataco el ayuntamiento?

Levi resoplo.

Estaban a nada de acercarse a las dos grandes puertas de metal donde se desenvolvería todo. Carven se apresuró a abrir las puertas de par en par dejando al descubierto a las personas sentadas a lo largo de una gran mesa de madera negra.

Eren paso saliva mientras veía a personas _celebres_ de la segunda división. Todos y cada uno de ellos detuvieron lo que hacían y se fijaron en el Ackerman. O eso suponía Eren cuando en realidad, la causa del silencio abismal y las miradas asombradas eran hacia él.

−Eren Jeager. −clamo una voz, saboreando cada silaba de su nombre, dándole escalofríos al moreno. −No creí ver el día en que el Clase Especial te enseñara a todos nosotros.

Una mujer de cabellos cenizos y ondulados se acercó a Eren con una actitud petulante. Retocando cada dos y tres su cabello, contoneando los hombros para relucirse más con ese chaleco color vino que le ajustaba la cintura y levantaba el busto.

− _El Talento Innato._ −sonrió ella, mirándole como si fuese la joya más cara y reluciente que en la vida podría encontrar. −Un chico tan joven y apuesto. Es inusual ver a alguien puramente alemán con la tez morena. −apunto con sorpresa.

−Bueno… no soy puramente alemán. Mi abuelo paterno era turco, así que mi madr-

−Fascinante. −irrumpió ella dándose la vuelta. −Jefe Nile, ¿puede Emet estar conmigo?

−Es Eren, y no. Él está conmigo. −Levi apareció frente a ella cuando intento agarrar a Eren del hombro. −es mi subordinado, Hitch.

 _«Es mío, perra inmunda»_

−Levi, no seas cruel. Hazlo por los viejos tiempos. −ronroneó, apretujando el hombro de Levi; pestañándole con coquetería.

La mirada que Levi le regaló fue la más fría que alguna vez un hombre le pudo haber dado a tan _hermosa_ _dama_.

−Bien, como quieras. Amargado. −ella se giró hacia su superior, dándole la espalda a Levi. No sin antes mostrarle la lengua y hacer un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

−Maldición… −suspiró, acariciándose el puente de la nariz.

Logró ver que Eren estaba conteniendo una ligera risilla. Le miro y entonces entro en modo _profesional_ mientras caminaba hasta una de las sillas de cuero negro vacías.

Ambos se sentaron muy a su manera cada uno. Eren recostándose ligeramente en el asiento, jugando con sus dedos, mirando fijamente la mesa brillosa y los papeles sobre esta. Y Levi, Levi estaba con la cara apoyada en una mano mirando fijamente a los investigadores que se cruzaban en su campo de visión.

Entonces se vino lo que esperaba.

− ¡Hey, hey! Renacuajo. −Levi reprimió las ganas de virar los ojos al oír esa voz llamarle de esa manera.

¿En qué carajo se parecía Levi a un renacuajo mugriento? Él era lo más pulcro que en la vida podría encontrarse ese vejete de mala leche.

Kenny Ackerman era muchas cosas, un infeliz desnaturalizado que decidió enviar a un orfanato a su único sobrino en vez de criarlo el mismo. Inculcarle malos hábitos. Y por sobre todo a como desmembrar una persona con una simple navaja suiza. Pero sobre todo era el hermano de su madre. Y pese lo que le pese, debía admitir que todo lo que hizo Kenny, fue por su bien, ya que ambos sabían de sobra que ese hombre no estaba hecho para ser un padre.

−Kenny. −musito Levi, sin mirarlo.

− ¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué tan amargado? Te he dicho miles de veces que, si te sientes frustrado, puedes hablarme. Ya yo te llevare a esos prostíbulos de los que vale la pena gastar cada euro en esas zorras.

Levi soltó un fuerte suspiro, ¿Qué carajo? Ese hombre no tenía nada de tacto. Ni siquiera le importaba que la gente le mirara tan extraño.

−Eso no es tema para el trabajo.

−No seas tan estirado. Estos tontos sabrán muy bien de lo que te digo. −chasqueo la boca mirándolo a todos con el cejo fruncido. Paso la mano por su cabello negro, peinándolo hacia atrás y tomo el asiento vacío a lado de Levi. − ¿Y ese mocoso? −pregunto señalando a Eren.

−Es mi subordinado.

−Ja, así que es el novato estúpido que mato cinco Ghouls en su primera misión. ¿Quién lo diría? El niño monstro está bajo el mando del demonio del CCG. _El demonio corta alas._ −comenzó a reír. − ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

Eren intento hallarle gracia, sin conseguirlo realmente. Así que, con fingido encanto, le siguió el rollo riéndose junto con el Ackerman. Levi, sin embargo, no pretendería ni en lo más mínimo que esa bromilla fue graciosa.

Afortunadamente para Levi, su martirio termino cuando el líder de la segunda división entro a la escena; con una sonrisa tranquila y las marcas de expresión bajo los ojos y la calva que le caracterizaba.

Todos se levantaron para recibirlo, viéndole expectante.

−Damas… caballeros… −murmuro parándose firmemente a la cabecera de la mesa. −por favor, tomen asiento. −dicho esto, todos se sentaron, incluyéndole. −Bien, vayamos directo al grano. Anka, las imágenes. −miró a la castaña que estaba parada a lado de él y ella asintió girando hacia una gran pantalla detrás de Pixis.

−Traute, toma nota. −murmuro Kenny a la rubia que estaba a su lado derecho. Ella asintió. −esto te encantara, Levi. −le sonrió.

Levi le miro con el rabillo del ojo, examinando determinadamente la expresión de su tío. Volvió la vista hacia la castaña al fondo que encendía la pantalla y la controlaba a través de una tableta que andaba en su mano.

−Son estas. −dijo ella pulsando la tableta.

De pronto en la pantalla se mostraron fotos tomadas por una cámara de seguridad. Estaban en escala de grises y apenas se notaba un poco de quien se tratase.

Pixis agradeció a la joven mujer y se puso de pie, acercándose a la pantalla.

−Tenemos testimonios de que un Ghoul que, quienes estuvieron presentes en la masacre del ayuntamiento hace cinco años, recordamos bien, está al acecho de nuevo en el distrito 3, Pankow.

Todos quedaron en un silencio rotundo, expectantes a que Pixis continuara.

−Bueno, si bien recuerdo… el escuadrón del agente Dawk estuvo tras estas pistas junto con el Clase Asociado Ackerman de un caso en el que involucraba el homicidio de hombres jóvenes entre los veinte y los treinta en este distrito. Eran asaltados tan pronto salían del bar por una misteriosa mujer y después desaparecían dejando nada más que rastros de sangre en habitaciones de hotel. Y rara vez, se encontraba partes del cuerpo de dichos jóvenes. Pues, déjenme decirles que hemos identificado a esa Ghoul gracias a las cámaras de seguridad y los testimonios. Anka, la siguiente foto.

En la pantalla la imagen de una joven de quizá quince años se hizo presente. De grandes e inexpresivos ojos azules y el cabello rubio pálido, corto hasta la nuca. Una pequeña inscripción sobre la fotografía se notaba, en letras blancas bien se leía su nombre.

−Ann Leonhartd. Alias: _Doll (Muñeca)._ Ha sido identificada el pasado miércoles gracias a nuestros, ya mencionados investigadores, Kenny, Nile. Ella es parte del grupo _Shifter_ bajo el mando de Queen, conjunto a los otros dos Ghouls que aún no hemos identificado por completo. Es lo que sabemos, los tres fueron punto clave en el asalto al ayuntamiento y si _ella_ está planeando hacer otro golpe, que Leonhartd aparezca es prueba de ello.

Pixis carraspeó, mirando con seriedad a todos los presentes.

−Formaremos dos equipos. Uno se encargará del rastreo de Queen y el otro de Leonhartd y su aprensión. De Leonhartd se hará cargo Levi y Nanaba, −los miro a ambos. −será su máxima prioridad a partir de ahora, su rastreo y aprensión. Necesitamos conseguir toda la información posible de ella, así que más les vale que este con vida. Por algo te pongo dentro de esto Ackerman, si en algo eres bueno es en trabajos limpios y Nanaba en el rastreo e infiltración. Espero grandes cosas de ambos.

Levi frunció el cejo, mirando a la rubia que estaba a unos metros frente a él. Esto era algo inesperado, eso había dicho Eren. _Todo fue inesperado._ Lo dijo de tal forma que parecía hasta una queja. Una operación en equipo con otra escuadra, casi no se veían y es que siempre todo iba tranquilo por ahí. Si cooperaron con la escuadra anterior fue porque estaban de paso, pero esta vez fue asignado por el líder de la segunda división, eso significaba algo grande.

−Será… divertido. −Eren sonrió ligeramente.

 _«Joder, no…»_ Pensó Levi al verle tan animado. Nunca le agradaba que a Eren le interesara una misión, si lo hacía era porque haría de las suyas. Ya lo estaba visualizando, a ese mocoso desobedeciéndole y actuando por cuenta propia.

¿Qué haría ahora? Eso no lo sabía con certeza. Estaba de cierta manera asustado, siempre se sentía así cuando algo como esto surgía… no, esto era distinto. Si algo malo sucedía no habría manera de arreglarlo.

−Espero que no causes molestia, Clase Especial. −la voz de Farlan le hizo despertar.

Observo a su amigo rubio con la mirada ensombrecida. Él le sonreía desafiante.

− ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Listo para trabajar hombro con hombro?

−Como en los viejos tiempos. −sonrió Levi dándole una palmada al hombro a Farlan.

 _«Cuando ella sonreía con nosotros. Antes de que la matara.»_

La promesa y sus ojos se hacían presentes de nuevo al ver a su viejo amigo. El miedo y angustia se cernían bajo sus pies mientras caminaba en ese sendero rutinario, solo que esta vez más oscuro. El recuerdo de las personas que perdió y el pensar que quizá pierda a las pocas que le quedan le estaba torturando. Pero, claro, tratándose de él… ya era costumbre eso. Ya sabía cómo era y sabia ya como controlarlo.

«Esto solo terminará tan pronto empiece, será como siempre es.»

Eso suponía, claro que en ese momento no predijo lo que sucedería después. Ni en la forma en como fue. solo sabía que sucedió y que nada volvió a ser como era… nunca… menos con el terrible dolor que vivió por ello.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

 ** _Próximo Capitulo:_**

 _Miedo_

* * *

Terminos usados en el capítulo (*)

 _SS: Los investigadores del CCG, clasifican a los Ghouls de manera individual según su grado de amenaza. Siendo el mas débil C, seguido el B, A, S, S+, SS, siendo el SSS el mas peligroso de todos y cuyo nivel de amenaza es demasiado para ser controlado por un grupo pequeño de Clase Especiales._

 _Prototipo cambiante: Esto es exclusivo del Fic, ya que, en Tokyo Ghoul no es posible el hacer quinques cambiantes por su estructura -digamos- esteril. No es como un kagune que si puede hacerlo, pero es porque esta adherido a su propietario, es parte de él, mientras que la quinque es "artificial"._

* * *

Notas de ℜ:

 _Bien, aquí les traígo la actualización. Algo tardada. Disculpen eso, había tenido problemas con la escuela y eso. Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic y que les este gustando porque apenas comienza y siento que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida como fanfiker (que son como siete meses). Así que disfrutenlo y si tengo algun fallo o se han confundido, diganmelo en los reviews que me encanta leerlos..._

 _Ustedes, diganme..._

 _¿Que creen que depara en el futuro de estos dos?_

 _Digo, yo lo se... pero les dejo esa pregunta para que piensen sobre ello. Digo, los hice muy melosos para el tipo de historia que es, pero estaba ansiando escribir algo "romantico" de mi Ereri~ es que los adoro. Espero que haya transmitido una cierta sensación de romance, eso me preocupa :c_

 _No se si lo hago bien, pero el primer capitulo tuvo mejor recivimiento de lo que espere... je, je~ así que a darle!_

 _Esero les haya gustado, y alguna mentada de madre (como decimos en mi país), duda o sugerencia... diganmelo~_

 _A todas las seguidoras y quienes me tienen en favoritos, gracias por apoyarme c:_

 _~Nos leemos luego~_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Woh~ no creí que siguieras a TG, y la verdad igual me asombra que te haya gustado~ :'3 espero que siga siendo así hasta el final de este fic, pienso darle mucho de mí a esta historia... y mis conocimientos sobre ambas series ojala me ayuden... echeme animos, ¡por favor!

 **Laura Paty** : Bueno, no se si será un gore en si... aunque si habria escenas explisitas mas adelante y me las planteo desarrollar de manera sangrienta... o algo así. Si, sobre los parrafos, espero que ya haya quedado mejor, porque sí, igual me parecia eso, pero no me habia percatado por vompleto. ¡Gracias por decirme! Aun me queda tanto por aprender, je~ He aqui el romance y amor... el sexo, lo conservo para despues 7u7r, solo caliento motores con esto. Y gracias por los alagos, siento que no los merezco... Espero te siga encantando para despues, me haria muy feliz seguir leyendote en los reviews~ hasta luego e igual espero que te guste este capitulo... Por cierto, lamento no etiquetar por facebook, es que no guarde nada de los comentarios, ya preguntare quien quiere etiqueta despues.

 **Charly Land** : Charly-love, ¡lo hice! Y lo seguire haciendo... solo espero seguir llevando el ritmo por lo impredesible que es este fic conmigo. Te traígo mas, solo que algo tarde.. perdon por ello. Me habia pasado tantas cosas ;-; Pero he revivido y espero que esto compense mi abandono. Un beso, cariñin y espero tenerte en este mundillo hasta que termine por completo~

 **Taurus95** : Bueno, cariño, pese a que no hubo acción (al menos no de la anterior 7u7r) te he traido mucho amors y misterios para variar~ ja, ja~! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo numero dos y que esperes tanto como yo el siguiente~ hasta luego...


	3. Miedo

**_A Charly Land... porque sin ti, querida amante mia, este capítulo no sería posible. Gracias por la edición y el apoyo... te quiero corazón... te debo una grande._**

ʚ

 **Aclaraciones** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui. La trama es mía.

 **Contenido** : A. U. | Ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul| OoC | B. L. | Ereri | Drama | Violencia | Palabras Altisonantes | Gore

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic es única y exclusivamente de una pareja de Shingeki No Kyojin, si lo que buscas es algo sobre Tokyo Ghoul, aquí no lo hallarás. Únicamente se tomaron las referencias de la obra de Ishida tales como la forma de vida de los Ghouls y su interpretación de estos en el mundo actual.

*No soy una experta en Tokyo Ghoul (si, pertenecí al fandom, de eso hace siglos) ni mucho menos en temas a lo _CSI_ o _Law and Order,_ así que, me disculpo si hay algo fuera de contexto... hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

ʚ

ʚ

Términos usados:

 ** _Ghoul_** _: Son criaturas carnívoras y caníbales que solo logran alimentarse de humanos y otros Ghouls. Son físicamente similares a los humanos, tienen su mismo nivel de crecimiento e inteligencia, exceptuando su dieta, biología y mentalidad. Tienden a ser muy fuertes y rápidos, tienen los sentidos desarrollados y una habilidad regenerativa muy acelerada. Debido a sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser perseguidos y enjuiciados por los humanos pertenecientes al CCG._

 ** _CCG_** _: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul o CCG, es la agencia federal de investigación criminal encargada de los casos relacionados con Ghouls. Suelen ser llamados palomas por los Ghouls debido a que el escudo del CCG tiene una en el centro._

 ** _Rangos:_** _Estos van de rama baja_ (nivel 3, 2 y 1 _) a rama alta (_ primera clase, clase especial asociado, clase especial _) siendo el nivel más inferior_ nivel 3 _y el máximo_ clase especial _._

 ** _Kagune_** _: es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma para el Ghoul. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sa_ ngre _y flexible como el flujo de agua, pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un Ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada. Se compone de_ ** _Células Rc_** _, que fluyen como la sangre, puede llegar a ser tan sólido como los dientes y puede ser descrito como "músculos líquidos"._

 ** _Quinque_** _: Es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el **Kakuhou** extraído de un Ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas. El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original. Otra diferencia entre los Quinque y los Kagune, es que el primero no puede cambiar su forma ni almacenar o absorber Células después de que es despojado del Ghoul al que pertenecía; y solo utiliza el 70% de la capacidad original del Kagune empleado para su manufacturación._

* * *

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **::Miedo::**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Miedo es lo que me causa el no verte, cuando no estás mis pesadillas emergen de las sombras mientras cierro los ojos; lo hacen como cortinas de humo que se expande en mi entorno. Se filtran en mi interior causándome estragos de llanto que suelen cesar al sentirte cerca… cuanto te suelo anhelar… Amor._

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Distrito 12; Reinickendorf

Entre las torres de control que daban vista al gran aeropuerto de Berlin-Tegel, una joven de apariencia de niña jugaba entre las vallas de contención. Caminando con un pie enfrente del otro, sin perder el equilibrio y tarareando una dulce melodía.

Sus cabellos dorados, tan largos que llegaban hasta más abajo que sus omoplatos, flotaban entre el viento y los indicios de rayos de sol que alejaban la madrugada. Sus prendas, una gran bata blanca se removía al son de su cabello, remarcando tenuemente su figura menuda y grácil. Similar a un gatito blanco de grandes ojos azules.

−Mi reina, es hora. −llamó una joven vestida en una gabardina negra.

Su rostro andrógeno relucía en un color canela ante la luz, y su cabello castaño se revolvía en una simple coleta.

La rubia se giró, viéndole atenta.

− ¿Ya se moverán? −preguntó sonriente.

−Los Shifter han dado luz verde. −afirmó.

La rubia comenzó a reír, alzando los brazos y dando la cara al hexágono que conformaba el Berlin Tegel frente a ella.

−Ya es hora… el heredero dará su debut en la sociedad.

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Distrito 3 de Berlín; Pankow

En las calles de Pankow se pintaba una pintoresca melodía que surgía de uno de los muchos locales que invitaba a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes a una cálida tarde o una noche llena de gozo.

Alrededor de las cuatro, una joven pareja caminaba entre la multitud. Con una broma sutil, él le hace reír mientras pasaban por la puerta de un café-bar que al abrirse resonaba una campanilla plateada que se situaba en la esquina del marco. La música y el ambiente los envolvió completamente a medida que se adentraban al lugar.

−Llamativo. −comento él chico, con asombro en la voz, sonriéndole a su novia.

Ella asintió con timidez, apretando el agarre al brazo de su novio al sentir el empujón de alguien ajeno a ellos dos. Había demasiada gente. Mucha para el gusto de ella.

De esquina a esquina, la gente se agrupaba en el lugar mirando a la bella dama en el escenario que se movía al son de la música tan movida y a la vez melancólica. La letra le punzaba en lo hondo, embobándolo y perdiéndolo en esa voz tan cálida. La guitarra estridente mezclándose con la voz le hacía erizar la piel.

 _«Es una pena que tengamos que morir, mi amor_ _  
_ _Nadie saldrá de vivo de aquí_ _  
_ _Esta vez_ _  
_ _Qué manera de irse, pero sin miedo_ _  
_ _Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí_ _  
_ _Esta vez…»_

−Deberíamos sentarnos. −llamó la voz de la chica, despertando a su novio del trance quien sólo sonrió al recuperarse del aturdimiento.

−Vale, ¿está bien cerca del escenario?

−Si.

 _«Mírame por última vez_ _  
La última vez en mucho tiempo  
Sólo toma un segundo para decir adiós_ _  
Fue un placer, pero el placer  
Fue mío, todo mío_…»

La gente se animaba más al sentir el clímax de la canción, alzando las copas y algunas bailando alrededor del escenario, abandonando las mesas. Mientras que la pelinegra en escena agitaba el cabello mientras besaba el micrófono con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _«Es una pena que tengamos que desaparecer  
Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí  
Esta vez…  
Esta vez…  
Esta vez.»_

Los últimos acordes, y la chica se dejó caer de rodillas, mirando al público por entre los cabellos azabaches; sin dejar de ver al chico que vestía saco marrón y jeans, con esos negros ojos que brillaban por las luces sobre ella.

− _Gracias…_ −dijo sonriente mientras se ponía de pie. − ¡Buenas noches, Berlín!

Un último toque en la guitarra y ella se retiró lanzando un beso y poniendo el micrófono en su lugar.

−Es bellísima, sumamente increíble. −animó la novia, sentándose.

Observo a su novio quien aún mantenía la vista fija en la cantante que estaba bajando las escaleras. Tragó grueso y tomó asiento junto a su novia.

− ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

−Petra, ¿puedes dejarlo ya? Estamos de encubierto nada más, no es una cita real. −su voz era un murmullo sin embargo era audible e hizo estremecer a la chica.

−Lo siento. −dijo esta, peinando su flequillo con un rubor en las mejillas.

«Misión de encubierto. Pondremos a nuestros agentes alrededor de este local por medio de parejas. Esta noche, usaremos a nuestros señuelos… Church y Ackerman; Jeager y Ral entraran de apoyo por el lado este del bar. Cualquier cosa, llámenme; estaré en la furgoneta junto con el resto del equipo a la espera de cualquier movimiento inesperado. Nada de actuar sin mi consentimiento, ¿Quedó claro… Jeager?» −recordaba sus palabras a la perfección. No cabía duda de que Nanaba sabía usar sus recursos, pero… ¿Por qué quedaba él como refuerzo y no como señuelo? ¿Qué tal si le hacían algo a Levi siendo el señuelo? ¿Qué tal si Doll lo elegía y le mataba al momento que abandonaran el lugar? Pero… es Levi… no sería sencillo. Pero…

−Mierda… −Eren mordió su labio mientras rascaba con una uña la madera de la mesa.

−Eren.

− _Hey, par de idiotas. Presten atención a su entorno. ¡Dejen de jugar! −_ la voz de Levi por el intercomunicador les hizo dar un brinco a ambos.

Petra se ruborizó mientras que Eren comenzaba a buscar al azabache entre la multitud. Viendo a todas direcciones hasta posar sus ojos en un joven de tez blanca que fumaba tranquilamente, sentado cerca de la barra con una copa de wiski entre los dedos. Mirándolo fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos que en ese momento por las luces vibrantes parecían azules.

Eren relamió sus labios, hasta que encarnó los dientes en este; llamando la atención del azabache con ese gesto tan coqueto de su parte, arqueando las cejas.

¿Y cómo no intentar seducirle con tal atuendo tan rebelde y matador que llevaba? Portando una ramera negra y unos _jeans_ ajustados a juego con las botas con hebillas plateadas. Alzaba el mentón con arrogancia, cruzando una de sus piernas para relucir el detalle y corte militar de la bota.

Se imaginaba a ese Levi- _punk_ sobre si, quitándole la ropa y restregándose sobre su miembro. Atándolo de manos para finalmente darle una gloriosa mamada que lo haría transcender de ese mundo al paraíso mientras usaba ese hermoso pantalón negro que le ajustaba y remarcaba el culo de maravilla.

−Eren, ¿Qué haremos? −preguntó Petra, sacándolo de su fantasía.

−Eh… −balbuceó un instante, mientras discretamente se tiraba de la tela del pantalón que ya le estaba apretando la entrepierna. −Esperar órdenes… quizá.

Petra no pudo evitar reír con suavidad al ver la duda en la voz del moreno. Le pareció tierna su reacción.

ʚ

Desde la perspectiva de Levi, Eren era un hijo de perra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a divertirse con ella más que con él? Aunque bueno era normal que Levi se sintiera así, ¿cierto? Hace años le conoce, sabe lo coqueto que puede llegar a ser de manera inconsciente.

Un suspiro mezclado con el humo del cigarro salió de sus labios, fijando la vista al rubio que charlaba con una pequeña chica, apretándola hacia su cuerpo. Sonriéndole en la oreja, haciéndola sonrojar.

«Moja bragas» −pensó Levi con fastidio − «¿Cómo acabamos exactamente en esta situación?»

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

«El equipo de rastreo será conformado por la escuadra de Nanaba y la de Levi, cuento con ustedes para la aprensión de Doll.»

Las órdenes eran claras, su objetivo era el mismo. Los planes para la aprensión terminaban de perfeccionarse en esa oficina, donde Nanaba −quien era la cabeza de la operación−, marcaba en una pizarra sus puntos clave que durante dos días habían recolectado minuciosamente.

La escuadra de ambos se expandió a petición del Ackerman, añadiendo a Erd, Auruo, Petra y Gunter. A Nanaba le pareció excelente, aunque algo exagerado de su parte.

− ¿Seguro de que son aptos?

−A estos cuatro les confió mi vida en este tipo de operaciones. −fue una respuesta firme e inmediata.

Nanaba sonrió.

−Bien, mientras más mejor. No sabemos si estará acompañada.

−Ella va sola, no hay duda. −apuntó Eren en ese momento, con una voz tan seria que sorprendió a la rubia. −Hemos identificado a varios sospechosos, ninguno fuera de lo ordinario. Todos parecen ser humanos, interrogamos a varios y ninguno parece saber qué clase de monstro es esa mujer.

− ¿La zona de caza? ¿Hay algo? −dijo Nanaba mirando a Levi, este frunció el cejo y señaló a Eren, que, con un carraspeo, agregó:

−Leonhartd frecuenta esta zona, −marcó con un plumón rojo en un mapa, siguiendo los trazos de varios puntos ya antes tachados. −Lleva un patrón de caza, cada cierto día.

−No veo que lleve un patrón, suele ser los homicidios en distintos días y lugares. −le miró retadora, quería saber de qué era capaz ese joven.

«Hazle honor a tu nombre, Jeager.» Pensó.

−Es obvio que lo hay, −frunció el cejo. − Su primera caza fue el cinco del mes, y sólo le añade la edad de sus víctimas a esa fecha para aguardar a la siguiente caza. Digamos, el tipo tenia veintiséis… añadimos a la fecha seis días más, nos quedaríamos en el día once del mes, que fue cuando atacó de nuevo. La siguiente victima tenia veintitrés, tres días después hallaron otra víctima de 28 años. −Eren fue marcando los puntos a medida que sacaba la información memorizada a flote. −El último fue hace tres días, la víctima era un hombre de 25 años, lo cual nos deja dos días −exactamente un día y 11 horas− para planear un ataque. Según la información de Farlan… será en este bar. −dicho aquello, lanzó una fotografía.

La foto quedó frente a Nanaba, quien con sorpresa en los ojos observó a Eren. Levi sonreía con suficiencia.

−Nada mal mocoso.

−Veo que no eres el talento innato por nada, pero no podemos fiarnos de tus suposiciones. −Nanaba mantuvo una expresión gélida, quizá arrogante y Eren la supo detectar.

Lo estaba subestimando.

−Son coherentes… −insistió, sin perder el juicio. −Y según la información que encontré en los archivos, ese patrón se veía en sus anteriores cazas, hace seis años. Pixis fue quien llevaba el caso, lo sabía y no nos dijo nada.

− ¿Por qué guardaría algo así? −cuestionó, remangando las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos.

Eren se encogió en hombros, recargándose en su asiento.

−Quizá sólo nos quiere probar. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Dot Pixis, ¿no? −dijo Levi.

−No nos hagamos suposiciones tan absurdas. −dijo la rubia, viéndolos a ambos. −Y en cuanto a tu teoría, Jeager… no me fio al cien de ella. Le daremos el beneficio de la duda. Hablare con Riko y Farlan y nos dividiremos el trabajo. Armaremos una estrategia y nos pondremos a cubierto en dos equipos, si algo sale mal tomaras la responsabilidad Jeager.

Eren oprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca y escupirle en la cara, le estaba cabreando la actitud de la mujer. Sólo se limitó a asentir mirándola fijamente a la cara con ojos asesinos que no pudo ocultar.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Ah! −el jadeo ahogado se hizo de un leve eco dentro de la oficina, siendo callado por completo por una mano ajena a la suya.

Lleno de deseo abrió la boca para sentir esos gruesos y ásperos dedos rosarle los labios, entrando y saliendo de su boca. Haciéndole gruñir de manera frenética al compás de las embestidas que le golpeaban por detrás.

−Apretado… joder… −gruñó Eren, marcando la mano derecha sobre las caderas de su amante. Mordiendo su labio a la vez que Levi le mordía el dedo.

Los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio cayeron al suelo por el fuerte vaivén que estaba azotando al inmueble. Levi se sostenía del extremo opuesto del escritorio para no perder el equilibrio y respiraba con lentitud para controlar la respiración tan frenética que tenía, fracasando terriblemente. Mordía con fuerza los dedos de Eren para contener sus jadeos, pero al abrir la boca sólo soltaba unos más vergonzosos que otros.

Eren se quitó la camisa por completo pegando su torso desnudo al de su amante, lamiendo su cuello y ascendiendo a la boca. Jugando con su lengua, mordiéndola hasta que el mayor se quejaba y apartaba con la cara roja.

Liberó su mano izquierda de la boca del azabache para así descender hasta el miembro de este y con los dedos húmedos comenzar a masturbarle.

−M-mi-mierda… −soltó Levi arqueando los hombros.

−Ya casi, ya casi… − apresuró el moreno con una sonrisa.

Soltó a Levi y salió de su interior haciendo un ruido que le hizo ruborizar al mayor. Aún sobre el mueble, aturdido y adolorido, Levi respiraba entrecortadamente. Entonces, Eren lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo darse vuelta para poder verle el rostro, dejándolo acostado sobre el mueble.

−E-es-pe− ¡AH! ¡Ah! E… Eren… −arrastró las silabas de su nombre haciéndole estremecer.

−Basta… me estas matando… −gruñó apoyando la pierna contraria sobre su hombro y la otra mano a lado de la cabeza de Levi. −Levi… Levi…

−E-Eren…

Siguió moviéndose un poco más hasta que en solo suspiro ambos llegaron al clímax. Ambos quedaron inmóviles un momento con las respiraciones aceleradas y el corazón a punto de estallarles. Las gotas de sudor de Eren cayeron sobre el pecho blanco del azabache que estaba colorado por el esfuerzo.

−Deberíamos dejarlo…

− ¿Qué dices?

Ambos se miraron por un segundo. Sus caras a escasos centímetros sostenidos por un cable invisible que los mantenían firmes uno frente al otro. Eren fue el primero en cortar ese enlace, girando los ojos acuosos hacia otro ángulo.

−Es… peligroso. Hablo del trabajo. −añadió en voz baja, peinando los cabellos negros de Levi con los dedos de su mano izquierda y besando su coronilla.

Después de ese pequeño fortuito encuentro, ambos se habían quedado sin fuerzas. Eran las doce de la noche y seguían en esa oficina uno junto al otro. Eren sentado en esa gran silla de cuero negro con un Levi somnoliento sentado sobre su regazo como un niño; usando nada más que su ropa interior y la camisa blanca de Eren.

−No entiendo. Usualmente eres quien se pone como una cabra cuando hay misiones. ¿Qué cambia ahora? −preguntó intentando verle la cara.

− ¿Ah? −Eren abrió los ojos con inocencia, realmente sorprendido −. ¿Así soy de molesto? −intentó hacerlo sonar como una broma sin conseguirlo, ya que, después de unos momentos, su rostro se apaciguó en una mueca solemne.

− ¿Estás molesto por Nanaba? −sospechó −. No es para tanto aquello.

−Nos separó por completo, ¿y eso no te molesta a ti?

−Sí que lo hace, pero al menos te mantendré vigilado a distancia.

Levi se esperó una broma o comentario infantil salir de los labios del mocoso, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada filosa y pérdida en el vacío. Entonces frunció el cejo y le tomó de la barbilla.

−Estas raro. −sospechó. − ¿Sabes algo que no quieras decirme? ¿Te ocurrió algo? Sabes que odio que nunca me digas que te pasa, en especial con lo malo que soy para leer tus preocupaciones.

Le miró nuevamente con sorpresa y entonces, soltó una risita tierna. Apretujó a Levi contra su pecho. Le encantaba verle preocupado por él.

−Estoy perfecto. −le sonrió ampliamente, remarcando los preciosos hóyelos en sus mejillas. −No te preocupes. Sólo estoy ansioso. −sus ojos mostraban una determinación y confianza indescriptibles que hizo dudar a Levi sobre si era cierto o no.

«Maldito bipolar.» Pensó examinándole la cara.

−No te creo. −mantuvo su sospecha, sin ceder a su encanto. −Has estado distraído, no habías hablado en todas las reuniones hasta hoy en la tarde, cuando Nanaba te sacó de tus cabales. Eso es raro, siempre estas atento y soltando mierda y media.

Eren lo miró confundido, sosteniendo esa sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

−No sé de qué hablas.

Levi oprimió las inmensas ganas de romperle la cara en ese momento. Así que solo suspiró y se dejó hacer por los cariños de Eren.

 _Siento que quizá debí ponerte más atención en ese momento._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− _Leonhartd ha entrado. Repito. Leonhartd ha entrado._

Eren reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Riko −compañera de operación miembro del escuadrón de Nanaba− hablarle por el intercomunicador. Sus ojos se agudizaron y comenzó a buscar a la rubia que recordaba por las fotos que tenía de evidencias. Cayó su vista en Petra que, al igual que él, miraba a todas direcciones con avidez.

«Hora de actuar, ¿cierto?»

Y entonces, la miró. Con ese corto cabello rubio recogido en un moño a media cabeza, usando una chamarra de cuero y con una blusa blanca y holgada. Sus ojos azules como el cielo se oscurecían en la tenue luz del bar.

− _A bailar, mocosos…_ −ordenó Levi.

Eren se puso de pie, tendiendo la mano en dirección a su compañera, quien gustosa, y con un leve sonrojo en la cara, aceptó la invitación. Levi inspiró hondo al verlos dirigirse a la pista, mientras que se pedía otro trago y se encaminaba a la mesa de la rubia.

Annie había pasado de la gente que le observaba y de los que a sus espaldas murmuraban. Quien sabe, quizá nunca habían visto a semejante chica o quizá era muy recurrente sus visitas. Eso nadie lo sabía… y Ackerman no pensaba preguntar eso en ese momento, su plan era distinto.

− ¿Te invito una bebida? −Levi se sentó frente a Leonhartd, sonriendo como nunca en la vida Eren había visto. − ¿O prefieres algo más fuerte? −se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo lentamente.

Annie sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

− ¿Qué puede ofrecerme alguien tan pequeño? −soltó, sarnosa.

Levi arrugó la mueca sonriente, pasando su lengua por su mejilla hasta que sus labios y cejo se fruncieron.

−De todos modos, no creo que hubiese soportado tu enorme nariz entre mis bolas.

−Al menos tengo la nariz más grande que tu pene. Lárgate renacuajo. −Annie hizo un ademán a la vez que miraba a otro lado.

«En cuanto te tenga acorralada, yo mismo te mato Ghoul de mierda.» Levi chasqueó la boca y se levantó, completamente indignado.

Farlan no muy lejos, casi se ahoga de la risa ante tal rechazo hacia su amigo. Levi se acercó a él, cerca de la pared que daba a la salida del local, para encestar un fuerte golpe al mosaico detrás de Farlan. El rubio se removió un poco, conteniendo la risa y le miró con complicidad.

−Veo que te has oxidado. −susurró, burlón.

−Las mujeres no son lo mío. −dijo retándole importancia a su trabajo fracasado.

−Eso puedo ver. No fuera Eren porque si no ya lo tuvieses en el baño, chupándotela. ¿o me equivoco? −arqueó una ceja, dándole un leve codazo al hombro.

Levi no le dio la razón…, aunque tampoco lo negó del todo. De hecho, sabía que era verdad, pero no era lugar para hablar de eso ahí mismo.

−Debo ir, las tercas suelen ser las más golosas. −se arregló la camisa, completamente confiado. −Sólo espero que no muestre uñas antes de la hora.

Los ojos felinos de Farlan se entornaron al acercarse a la rubia con quien sólo tuvo unos dos o tres diálogos y las cosas entre ambos subieron de tono. Sonriéndose mutuamente y regalándose caricias bajo la mesa. Levi examinaba todo con detalle, poco asombrado por la destreza al socializar de su amigo.

No esperaba más, tan pronto Farlan bebió el trago de vodka que le sirvió uno de los meseros, perdió el juicio y se deshizo del plan inicial; Levi se percató de ello cuando intento hablarle por el intercomunicador y no le respondía ni siquiera haciendo las señas que le pedía que hiciera para saber si estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Buscó al mesero con la mirada, ese tipo no lo había visto en todo el rato trabajar ahí. Buscó y buscó…, ya no estaba.

−Nanaba, tenemos un problema. −masculló al intercomunicador y comenzó andar hasta donde estaba para seguir vigilando a Farlan.

− _Ackerman, ¿Cuál es la situación?_

Levi se quedó helado al ver la mesa vacía.

−No está… −susurró.

− _Ackerman. Informe._ −exigió la mujer.

Levi tragó grueso y miró a Eren que estaba a sólo unos metros de él, listo para salir del lugar y comenzar la persecución. Entonces se sintió aliviado, sólo un poco, para nada le resolvía la vida el que Eren estuviese listo para protegerle. Si algo pasaba… no. Si algo le pasaba a Farlan no se lo perdonaría…, pero si Eren…

Chasqueó la boca y se deshizo de sus demonios, mirando con determinación a Eren quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

«¡No perderé a nadie más!»

−Comienza la caza.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

En algún lugar de Pankow.

 _Mis ojos pesan…_

 _Mi pecho arde…_

 _Mi cabeza me da vueltas…_

 _Mis manos están sometidas, me duele al moverlas…_

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Qué paso?_

 _Estaba… en una operación. ¿cierto?_

 _¿Qué carajo?_

 _Mi pierna… ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!_

 _ME ESTA MATANDO._

 _ME ESTA QUEMANDO_

 _DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE._

 _POR DIOS._

−Yo no movería la pierna si fuera tú. − _esa voz… −_ Aunque dudo que me llegues a entender. − _se está riendo… ¿Por qué se ríe?_

 _¿De quién se ríe? ¿Se ríe de mí?_

−A-Ann… − _mi voz… ¿Qué ocurre con mi voz?_

−Nada mal, has aguantado una apuntación, aunque estas más pálido. − _se ríe… se ríe de mí. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SE RÍE DE MÍ! −._ Has ensuciado mi suelo, paloma. _− ¿Me dijo… paloma?_

 _SABE QUIEN SOY._

−Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tardara el Clase Especial Ackerman? Muero por romperle los huesos, quisiera haberlo hecho en cuanto me hablo, pero el plan era acercarme a ti y no a él. Aburrido…

−L… Le-Levi…

 _Mi vista se aclara y logro ver… quisiera no haberlo hecho._

− ¡GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

 ** _Próximo Capitulo:_**

 _Muerte en Pankow_

* * *

Notas de ℜ:

*Canción: DOA (Dead on Arrival) de la banda Foo Fighters

 _Bien, después de años luz... he aparecido. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no me esten agarrando un odio o algo si son admirador s de Farlan, pero... como le dije a Charly... es necesario... He hablado con ella y sus animos me han dado fuerza para seguir con esto que solo es el comienzo..._

 _Disculpen la tardanza, aun no me aclopo a la escuela :c_

 _A quienes me siguen y me tienen en favoritos... GRACIAS~_

 _Solo espero no se aburran de mi D:_

 _Si les ha gustado el capítulo o tienen algo de que quejarse, dejen un review..._

 _~Nos leemos luego~_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Taurus95** : _Por favor, no me odies... no quiero ser mala como para hacerte llorar, pero hace tiempo quería escribir algo como esto (no necesariamente Ereri xD) y aproveche... Espero que igual te haya gustado este capitulo y que anheles el siguiente de igual forma... Gracias por comentar. Saludos~n.n_

 **Charly Land** : _Charly, te amo... y espero ansiosa tu review y que estes conmigo hasta el final jeje~ ... no dejo de agradecerte, de verdad... gracias! Esperemos que mantenga el ritmo del suspenso y tragedia~_

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : _No se coma los dedos, por favor... D: See... El tío Kenny es el doctor corazón :v ... espero te gustara este capitulo y que no te comas los dedos... ;-;_

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki** : _Ay~ quisiera contarte que pasara, pero asi como lo disfrutaras(? Je, je~ gracias por seguirme.. ¡de verdad! :3_

 **Caroline** : _Tarde, lo siento~ -se arrodilla- pero me pasaron tantas cosas :c espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo :3 hasta luego..._


	4. Muerte en Pankow

**Aclaraciones** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui. La trama es mía.

 **Contenido** : A. U. | Ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul| OoC | B. L. | Ereri | Drama | Violencia | Palabras Altisonantes | Gore

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic es única y exclusivamente de una pareja de Shingeki No Kyojin, si lo que buscas es algo sobre Tokyo Ghoul, aquí no lo hallarás. Únicamente se tomaron las referencias de la obra de Ishida tales como la forma de vida de los Ghouls y su interpretación de estos en el mundo actual.

ʚ

ʚ

Términos usados:

 ** _Ghoul_** _: Son criaturas carnívoras y caníbales que solo logran alimentarse de humanos y otros Ghouls. Son físicamente similares a los humanos, tienen su mismo nivel de crecimiento e inteligencia, exceptuando su dieta, biología y mentalidad. Tienden a ser muy fuertes y rápidos, tienen los sentidos desarrollados y una habilidad regenerativa muy acelerada. Debido a sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser perseguidos y enjuiciados por los humanos pertenecientes al CCG._

 ** _CCG_** _: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul o CCG, es la agencia federal de investigación criminal encargada de los casos relacionados con Ghouls. Suelen ser llamados palomas por los Ghouls debido a que el escudo del CCG tiene una en el centro._

 ** _Rangos:_** _Estos van de rama baja_ (nivel 3, 2 y 1 _) a rama alta (_ primera clase, clase especial asociado, clase especial _) siendo el nivel más inferior_ nivel 3 _y el máximo_ clase especial _._

 ** _Kagune_** _: es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma para el Ghoul. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sa_ ngre _y flexible como el flujo de agua, pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un Ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada. Se compone de_ ** _Células Rc_** _, que fluyen como la sangre, puede llegar a ser tan sólido como los dientes y puede ser descrito como "músculos líquidos"._

 ** _Quinque_** _: Es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el **Kakuhou** extraído de un Ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas. El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original. Otra diferencia entre los Quinque y los Kagune, es que el primero no puede cambiar su forma ni almacenar o absorber Células después de que es despojado del Ghoul al que pertenecía; y solo utiliza el 70% de la capacidad original del Kagune empleado para su manufacturación._

* * *

 **Recapitulemos:** _Eren y Levi son investigadores Ghoul en medio de un caso que pone en riesgo sus vidas. Annie Leonhartd es su objetivo, cooperaran en conjunto a otra escuadra para su aprensión. Durante la operación de infiltración, algo sale mal y uno de los miembros de Nanaba -el mejor amigo de Levi, Farlan- ha sido secuestrado. Ponen en marcha el ataque para atrapar a Leonhartd sabiendo que tienen ventaja sobre ella, lo que no saben es la trampa que hay debajo del secuestro..._

* * *

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **::Muerte en Pankow::**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _«Nuevamente he caído en el error, aquel que me marco en el pasado; abriéndome las cicatrices.»_

 _«Es una señal…, que se clava en mi interior cual fría cuchilla…»_

 _«Caigo lentamente en el dolor, bajo un espiral de recuerdos causales…»_

−Signal [Fragmento] – Tk From Ling Tosite Sigure

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

−Escuchen, todos atentos. Estamos a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

Levi apretó sus puños mientras Nanaba daba indicaciones al equipo. Su pecho se sentía pesado y sus ojos ardían de la ansiedad que le abrumaba. Eren, frente a él, le veía de reojo, pues debía prestar atención a las palabras de la rubia.

−Nos dividiremos en dos escuadras. Riko, Jäger, Ral y Brossard, se quedarán afuera vigilando el perímetro del edificio. Ackerman, Schultz, Gin, Lagnar, conmigo… iremos adentro y nos encargaremos de Leonhartd. Posiblemente nos enfrentaremos contra los tres Shifter, pero… recen porque solo sea a Doll a quien debamos enfrentarnos.

Los ojos de Levi se agudizaron al oír aquello, no estará con Eren. Entorno la vista rumbo a Nanaba, quien tranquilamente daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras se ponía el equipo adecuado −que constaba de un chaleco gris similar a los usados por la policía. Levi apretaba el puño enguantado, oprimiendo las ganas de arrugar el gesto y soltar un fuerte golpe al metal del asiento. Debía calmarse, mantener ese semblante estoico que lo caracterizaba en el CCG y no hacer algo estúpido.

−Todo irá bien. −susurró Eren, haciendo que Ackerman le viese quedo. −Esto va rápido, −aseguró sonriente, pero se veía nervioso. −Dentro de tres meses, estaremos renunciando a esto. ¿recuerdas?

Levi trago saliva, lentamente, pero lo hizo. Inspirando profundamente mientras aclaraba los pensamientos que eran similares a un gran enjambre dentro de su cabeza, picando ávidamente sus nervios más sensibles.

Asintió.

−Tres meses, solo tres meses. −suspiró.

−Sí, y entonces, estaremos con Hanji y los demás en esa playa en Wandermüde, con el sol poniéndose y pintando el cielo de violeta y rosa. Mientras tu y yo, decimos nuestros votos. −murmuró, acariciando disimuladamente el dorso de su mano.

El resto tan hundido en la conversación de Nanaba sobre los peligrosos que pueden ser los Shifter, y que, posiblemente, Leonhartd no estaba sola. De que debían ser precavidos ante cualquier situación, seguir órdenes y tener coraje… si, mientras les decían aquello, ignoraban la promesa que se cernía a sus espaldas.

−Suerte jefe. −finalizo Eren, apartando la mano de la contraria y, colocándose un casco gris, miró a Levi con ímpetu. −Es hora trabajar.

−Lo sé, Jäger. No hagas nada estúpido.

−Lo mismo le digo, no se le ocurra morir.

«Eso debería decir yo…».

−No pienso hacerlo. Idiota.

«No… no pienso dejarte solo.»

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Una a una las gotas de una tubería rota, comenzaban a caer al suelo dejando atrás un eco débil que se rompía rápidamente. La sensación de tensión se incrementaba mientras el eco se rompía cada segundo por un silencio abrumante. Todo ello se vio deshecho cuando los traqueteos de una silla siendo arrastrada de un lugar a otro de la pieza, se hicieron de oír.

−Anda ya, ¿sigues vivo? −pregunto la mujer con notoria sorpresa en los ojos azules. −Bueno, al fin y al cabo, solo te apunté la pierna y tuve que amordazarla. Es natural que sigas con vida… al menos ahora. −sonrió y volvió a arrastrar un poco la silla hasta dejarla de espaldas a una mesa.

Tamborileo las largas uñas sobre la mesa de metal y luego se llevó la misma mano a la barbilla, apretando los labios.

−Se me había olvidado porque te tengo aún con vida. −musitó.

Silencio…

No hubo respuesta del joven moribundo que yacía en el suelo con las manos atadas por sobre su cabeza por un cable que le atravesaba las palmas. Las tenía moradas por la sangre coagulándose a causa de las fracturas.

En eso una larga interferencia corto lo que sea que iba a decir la rubia de ojos azules. Ella chasqueo la lengua y tomo la radio que estaba sobre la mesa, completamente fastidiada.

−Doll, al habla. −dijo con sequedad.

− _Aquí Armored, las palomas han entrado. −_ habló un hombre de voz profunda al otro lado, algo agitado.

− ¿Cuánto?

− _Cinco minutos. Colossal aún sigue en recobrando información, estará aquí en veinte._

− ¿Y cuatro? −pregunto ella, mirando fijamente a Farlan.

«¿Cuatro?»

− _Listo para órdenes._

Annie sonrió haciendo que Farlan frunciera el cejo en reflejo.

−Bien, pues dile a la o el maldito que mis órdenes son claras y sencillas de acatar. NO QUIERO A NADIE VIVO.

Dicho lo último, Leonhartd destrozó la radio con la palma de su mano. Se acercó hacia Farlan, cual felino, y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

− ¿Oíste eso? Tus amigos vienen hacia aquí. ¿y sabes qué más? Tan pronto los tengamos cerca los mataremos a todos. Si… así es, Nanaba es algo ingenua y nos subestima. −Farlan no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la mención de Nanaba y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando con terror a la rubia frente suyo. −Claro, −respondió ella como si el rubio le hubiese preguntado algo. −sabemos todo de ustedes. No por nada me he dejado ver. Venga, eres detective, debiste haberlo visto. Los conocemos a todos… solo son nueve, dos de clase especial, tres de primera clase y cuatro de segunda clase. Les haremos mierda. ¿y todo por qué? Porque no supiste hacer tu trabajo.

Leonhartd palmeo la cara de Farlan y se levantó, girando sobre sus talones para ver de nuevo la mesa. Elevo del suelo una gran caja de cartón y la coloco en la silla, para así, abrirla y sacar las cosas de adentro.

−No te molesta si me cambio, es que… veras, la chaqueta, jeans y botas no son adecuadas para el combate. Mucho menos para alguien como Ackerman, digo… aprovecha bien su estatura y complexión, es muy veloz el desgraciado. Como me castra.

Mientras hablaba, Farlan apretaba los parpados y se mordía el labio que le sabia a metal. Sus manos se sentían frías y el corazón le pesaba. Estaba completamente al borde de la muerte y aun así irían por él… que decepción iba ser que al llegar todo haya sido en vano y que encima de todo resultase una trampa.

«Un cuarto Shifter…» −pensó con la poca razón que le quedaba, respirando pesadamente a medida que articulaba el pensamiento. − «Levi… no vengas…».

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Habían pasado no más de quince minutos cuando el equipo arribo dentro del edificio donde perdieron rastro de Farlan. Gracias a Rico Brzenska −segunda al mando de Nanaba− lograron seguirlos. El edificio era parte de una construcción que habían abandonado hacia un par de años atrás por una empresa que quebró.

Y, tal y como lo ordeno Nanaba, la escuadra se dividió.

Pasado ese tiempo en la tercera planta del edificio, el equipo donde permanecía Levi se encontrará con alguien. Mientras tanto, Eren mantenía la ansiedad a flote.

− ¿Por qué no luchamos? −protestó, mirando desafiante a Brzenska. −deberíamos estar con la clase especial y no aquí como idiotas. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos? ¿perímetro? ¡Mis huevos!

− ¡Eren! −reprendió Petra detrás de él.

El grupo se movía alrededor del edificio, vigilando que no hubiera entradas traseras, carros para alguna fuga o cosas por el estilo. Brzenska, viró levemente los ojos grises hacia el joven, entornándolos con fastidio.

−Que irrespetuoso, Jäger. −hablo autoritaria.

− ¿Qué esperabas? Es un mocoso mierdoso. −fanfarroneo Brossard, escupiendo al suelo cerca de los pies de Eren. −siempre es así. No sé cómo es que sigue siendo investigador, ensucia a los de nuestro nivel.

− ¿De verdad?

Eren junto las cejas.

−Rico, me conoces desde hace tiempo. Estudiamos juntos la academia. Si hago las cosas es por alguna buena razón.

−No sé de qué habla Jäger, al fin y al cabo, nunca me dio buena espina.

− ¿También a ti se te subió la mierda por el hecho de ser segunda al mando de un clase especial? −reprochó, sorprendido.

Rico hizo un ademan y apretó el maletín que cargaba en mano −igual que el resto− mirando a la terraza que se extendía en la parte trasera del edificio. Era extenso, solamente se veía tierra e iba en descenso hasta una calle vieja a unos veinte metros conectada a unos viejos departamentos.

−Es una fuerte caída. −susurró ella. Eren resopló, odiaba ser ignorado. −si te sirve de consuelo, Eren… te agradezco por ayudarme en las pruebas, aunque no sepa cómo demonios le hiciste y quizá nunca lo sepa.

− ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

−Era una gran caída. Ya sabes…, la de esa ocasión, cuando te tire por accidente. −volvió su vista al moreno quien estaba impasible. −veinte metros… lo recuerdo bien.

Eren sonrió.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Levi con la respiración afligida y el corazón detenido, veía fijamente a la persona a sus pies… completamente irreconocible. Hace apenas media hora estaba perfecto y ahora, con la ropa sucia y la cara destrozada, con el cuerpo mutilado y sobre la sangre seca, pareciera como si llevase meses desaparecido.

«¿Por qué…?»

La sensación de terror le recorrió el cuerpo, recordándole a cada neurona de su ser lo que vivió hace tantos años como si hubiese sido cosa de hace unos instantes. Porque lo era… eso era similar… perder a alguien querido en manos de esas bestias por segunda ocasión. Esto debía ser cosa de un mal chiste o de un ente malévolo que redactaba su vida de manera trágica solo por simple diversión.

Literal, le estaba escupiendo en la cara… Se preguntaba, en que momento paso. ¿Por qué paso? Pero, aun así, ahí estaba… a quien alguna vez llamo amigo… estaba…

−Está muerto.

Levi apretó el puño ejerciendo fuerza sobre el mango del maletín, mientras que, conservando la calma, volvía la vista hacia la causante de su perdida. Arrugo el gesto, completamente asqueado de la presencia no humana frente a él. Se sentía enfermo tan solo respirar su mismo aire.

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿nunca habías visto semejante hermosura? −pregunto la Ghoul, colocando su muñeca sobre su frente e inclinándose levemente para hacer una pose dramática ante el rechazo del hombre. −Eres de pocas palabras, por lo visto.

Ella venia vestida con un extraño conjunto que le dejaba los pies y espalda expuestos, era puramente blanco al igual que su máscara de cara completa, similar a una careta de teatro griega.

−No, de hecho, soy muy hablador. −murmuró secamente, tragando amargamente el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

No valía la pena lamentarse ahora, debía vengarse antes.

−Venga que no tengo tu puto tiempo, pedazo de mierda. −gruñó el Ackerman, sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

Parpadeó y perdió de vista a la figura blanca que tenía frente a él.

−Yo me pregunto, −le escuchó hablar, sin embargo, no lograba hallarla. −cómo es que el mastodonte de Reiner, dejo pasar a un tipo tan peligroso como tú a mis dominios. Digo… creía que ese chico sexi de piel morena vendría o la rubia gigante que te daba órdenes. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¡ah, ya sé!

Levi se volvió con rapidez hacia Farlan y miró a Leonhartd que le daba un beso por sobre la máscara al rubio.

−Nanaba y Eren… ¿cierto?

Él quedo ligeramente perplejo ante la mención de sus compañeros, pero esa emoción se incrementó cuando sintió el fuerte impacto del pie de la Ghoul lanzándolo hasta el muro contrario de la pieza.

Un ligero trueno se escuchó dentro de su cuerpo, conjunto a un ardor punzante en sus costillas. Cayó al suelo, con la mejilla pegada al polvoriento concreto.

Se palmeo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y comenzó a toser, dejando escapar la saliva como reflejo a la fuerza aplicada en su abdomen.

−Vaya… ¿te has quebrado ya? No te distraigas Ackerman, que el juego apenas comienza.

Tenía razón, estaba distraído, pero es que la imagen de Farlan no salía de su mente mientras intentaba luchar. Joder, ¿Quién podría pelear bien con semejante imagen en mente? No, ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Siempre veía gente morir cada rato, era su trabajo evitar que más muertes pasaran… pero… era su mejor amigo, su hermano. ¿Cómo se supera eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo la anterior vez?

−Eso es… arriba Ackerman, lo haces bien. Muy bien. −ella aplaudió a la vez que se acercaba a Levi, riendo debajo de la máscara. −arriba… rápido. ¡Rápido! −tomo del cabello a Levi y lo alzo con mucha fuerza arrancándole un fuerte gruñido y algunos cabellos. −vaya que eres reacio a las órdenes.

−Y tu muy habladora y despistada. −dicho eso, un fuerte impacto fue directo a la cara de Leonhartd, rompiendo mitad de su máscara y pasando a traer su ojo y mejilla.

Ella soltó a Levi, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para ir tras su maletín y extender de este su característico quinque sable. Se levantó con dificultad a causa del dolor que le arrasaba el abdomen.

−No me sorprende, aunque debo admitir que lo subestime. Clase Especial Ackerman. −Relamió la sangre cerca de su mejilla y esta volvía a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. −No por nada es capitán en la segunda división en el CCG.

Ackerman frunció el cejo, ¿Cómo es que esa bestia sabia eso?

−No se sorprenda capitán, dentro del CCG hay muchos que pagan con información a cambio de seguridad.

− ¿Seguridad? −pensó en voz alta, y un brillo peligroso asomo por el iris azul de la rubia, que lentamente se tornaba roja. −si su plan es atacar el CCG, están más idiotas de lo que creí.

−Yo no me sentiría tan confiado.

Inspiro hondo a medida que ella se abalanzó hacia su dirección dispuesta a zarparle las uñas al cuello. El fuerte dolor en el costado le azoto en el momento que se dejó caer al suelo para esquivar el ataque.

«Me cago en la puta…»

Se levantó de un salto y le dio una estocada en la espalda, desde el omoplato hasta el hombro opuesto. Ella soltó un quejido ahogado y se movió antes de que Levi le atacara otra vez.

−Lenta para los de tu clase, Leonhartd. −Murmuró mordaz. − ¿se supone que tu mataste a más de cien de mis compañeros hace cinco años? Perra, me has causado problemas… ¿sabes? Has sido peor que una espada en el culo y créeme que duele eso.

Annie sonrió, mostrando los blancos dientes que relucían en lo monocromo de la habitación.

−Eran tiempos gloriosos.

Un chirrido fuerte irrumpió en la mente de Levi. Pestañeó de un ojo y apretó su oreja. El intercomunicador soltó un agudo sonido que le dejaba sordo por momentos.

− _¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! −_ sonaba del otro lado la voz de una mujer, se escuchaba errática y como si estuviese en plena carrera. − _Necesito ayuda._

«Petra.» −pensó Levi con cierto quede de ansiedad. Para continuar con su terror, la voz de la chica se quebraba a cada paso y se asomaba el ruido de sus quejidos, estaba herida.

− _¡Escuadra de apoyo ha sido aniquilada!_ −con esas palabras, el solo oírlas hizo que a Levi se le detuviera el corazón.

− ¡Petra, tu posición! −no dudo en gritar.

Annie sonrió.

− _¡¿Alguien me oye?!_

− ¡Petra! Argh… −

Annie le soltó un golpe y Levi no hizo más que esquivar. Petra no le oía y solo le quedaba escuchar lo que sucedía con ella o si no sería asesinado por esa perra rubia.

− _¡Hay cuatro Shifters!_

«¿Cuatro?»

− ¡ _Son cuatro! ¡Cuatro Shifters! ¡UN OJ…O! −_ su voz se apagó, pero a través del intercomunicador se oía claramente el sofoco de ella, la estaban matando.

Levi se quedó estático detrás de un pilar de concreto, mirando al suelo mientras intentaba asimilar ese desquiciante sonido. Sus jadeos ahogados y el chapoteo de su sangre contra el suelo. Se oía demasiado eco… un lugar cerrado. «Ayúdenme.» ella dijo eso mientras agonizaba, bien lo logró oír.

Sus manos comenzaron a traicionarle y su vista se nublaba. ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

«Ese escuadrón… Eren estaba ahí… él… no habrá muerto. ¿cierto?»

− ¡Te encontré!

Annie destrozo el parte del pilar de un puñetazo.

Levi se encorvo ligeramente y le dio otra estocada, una que se le enterró en el hombro a la maldita que no hizo más que sonreír. Le tenía cerca y no podía sacar la espada de su hombro.

−Mierda.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, la soltó. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ante el ataque de la Ghoul.

 _«Recuerda, tres meses, playa, invierno y boda. Adiós Ghouls, adiós investigación… solo tú y yo.»_

Un fuerte tirón le tomo del brazo, siendo lanzado al lado opuesto de su posición actual. Cayendo de rodillas, y girando con brusquedad, logró ver lo que sucedía como si todo fuese yendo en cámara lenta. La cara sucia de Eren estampándole un buen golpe a la narigona de ojos azules. No fue uno para nada suave, fue uno que la sacó de su propio eje, directo al pilar quebrado.

Eren no vaciló y tomó de los cabellos a la rubia, estampando la cabeza de esta al suelo. Logró golpear el concreto, agrietándolo y rompiendo su máscara y algunos dientes. Levi retrocedió por el polvo y escombro que se levantó por el impacto.

−Ah, que dura. −chilló Eren mientras se alejaba corriendo.

−Qué fuerte… −murmuró Levi, anonado.

−Sí, ¿verdad? Vámonos. −tomó a Levi por los hombros e intento ponerlo de pie.

Se quejó y se abrazó el abdomen. − «Mi puta costilla.» −pensó, adolorido.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cargo?

−No es hora de bromas, imbécil. Ayúdame, entre los dos matamos a esa perra.

−No. Hay que irnos.

Levi miró a Eren. Intento por un momento no echarse a reír. ¿ese desgraciado se atrevió a revelarse? ¿en plena situación crítica? Antes de comentar algo, examino su rostro, estaba sucio y con el ojo hinchado, ¿le han atacado?

−Tu escuadra…

−Me separe de ellos y a Auruo no le hizo gracia. −apretó los labios y señaló su ojo.

−Ellos están…

−No sé, intente comunicarme con Nanaba, tampoco responde. Solo subí aquí por el ruido.

−Nanaba estaba con los otros dos pisos abajo de nosotros. −frunció el cejo. − ¿y no los has visto?

−Debemos irnos. −insistió Eren.

−No. ¿Qué te está pasando, Eren? ¿Por qué puta estas actuando como un cobarde de mierda?

− ¿A ti que puta te pasa, Levi? Intento salvarte el culo, pero te niegas rotundamente. Carajo. −Alzó la voz, marcando un silencio venenoso detrás.

Levi apretó los dientes y apretujo el puño sobre el chaleco de Eren quien, ignorando sus protestas, lo obligo a ponerse de pie. Ambos se observaron con crueldad absoluta, pero los ojos esmeraldas vacilaban con angustia.

−No tengo tiempo para esta mierda. ¡Debemos irnos!

− ¡No me muevo de aquí sin ordenes!

− ¡NO HABRÁ! No habrá una puta orden, todos están muertos.

− ¿Qué dices? −sonrió irónico. −basta no es gracioso.

«Eren… tú no eres así…»

−No es una puta broma, −Eren comenzó a jadear mientras tomaba la mano contraria con mucha dificultad, estaba temblando demasiado. −Son demasiado fuertes, todos están muertos y terminaremos igual si no nos vamos…

Los ojos grises se abrieron a mas no poder. Su rostro quedo manchado del carmín más intenso que se realzaba por la blancura de su piel, sus labios le temblaron en reflejo al calor contrastante de la sangre sobre su mejilla.

Eren, frente a él, le sostenía los hombros con mucha fuerza y con la cara tan atónita como la tenía Levi. Sonreía incrédulo, con las lágrimas a flote sobre sus orbes verdes que danzaban entre el rostro de Levi y la herida en su pecho. Su voz se volvió un ligero sollozo.

−Es…esto… no e-era p-p-parte… del p-p-plan… −dijo con dificultad a causa de la sangre que no paraba de salir de su boca.

−Me has roto la nariz, estúpido. −vociferó Annie a la vez que sacaba su mano del torso de Eren. Hizo un ademán, y la sangre tibia salpico al suelo.

−Eren… −lo único que logró articular fue eso, las demás palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

El aludido cayó frente a él, aflojando los músculos de los brazos y quedando a medias en un intento por acariciarle el rostro; solo logró rosarle y mancharle más la cara con esa calidez que fluía de su interior.

El dolor de la costilla fisurada se hizo menudo cuando vio a Eren en el suelo. Sus piernas le fallaron y se dejó derrumbar.

«No es verdad… no puede ser verdad…»

−Eren… −susurró. −Levántate… −suplicó, mas no ordenó. − ¿Y nuestra promesa? Eren. ¡Eren!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

* * *

Notas de ℜ:

No estoy muerta, lamento la demoria de siglos y siglos... :'c

Lamento el Angst, pero es que así esta en el guion... si, Kira tiene guion, son solo dos hojitas de papel, pero ahi va toda la estructura de la historia.

Por favor no me odien, yo las amo... se que diran "Osas actualizar tarde y encima nos matas a Eren", y si, para quienes tenian dudas... Eren esta muerto... ahora no me maten a mi... Las Amo!

Hasta la siguiente amores mios~

Reviews:

 **Suteishi-gami Blue Fire** : Bienvenida señorita traida por casualidad, espero que ahora no me odie... y que se haya puesto al dia con el manga... No me odie, yo solo quiero amor. Si, todo se fue y se seguira yendo a la mierda, alv!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Espero que sus dedos sigan intactos... ¿Aun sigue en suspenso? solo la confundo, ¿verdad? xD bebe Eren ha colgado los tenis...

 **Charly Land** : Charly-love, no te habras olvidado de mi... tu sigues viviendo en mi memoria, ;-; aduras penas actualice y creo que me odiaran y dejaran de lado con este pobre fic... ,_, solo quiero amor... Farlan y Eren... No me odie señorita! Un beso frio desde las sombras de mi cobija~

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki** : Spoiler malo, ¡DI NO AL SPOILER! Aunque podemos negociar UwUr ... No me odie usted tambien, carajo... ya pedi mucha disculpa... ya, que mas ve, lanzenme arena, linchenme... carajo, linchenme... ¿Ahora entiende la frase de Levi del capitulo anterior? "Debi ponerte mas atencion en ese momento"... A Farlan le paso tanto... pobre... Nos leemos luego preciosa~

¡No me maten!


	5. Histeria

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Attack on Titan [Shingeki no Kyojin] ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen, ambas obras son de autores expertos en hacernos sufrir con cada capítulo de su respectiva serie [manga], sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama e Ishida Sui respectivamente. La trama es mia usando los personajes de Hajime y la información proporcionada por Ishida en su Universo Ghoul.

 **Contenido:** Este Fanfic contiene Angst | A. U. | OoC | B. L. ó Yaoi | Drama | Violencia | Palabras Altisonantes | Gore

 **Advertencia:** Este Fanfic es exclusivo de SnK pese estar ambientado en el Universo Ghoul de Ishida; especificamente es de la pareja [o shipp] Ereri [ErenxLeiv]... Si buscas algo relacionado a las shipp de Tokyo Ghoul o :Re, aquí no lo hallarás. Si eres fan de TG y SnK, bienvenido seas.

* * *

Términos usados:

 ** _Ghoul_** _: Son criaturas carnívoras y caníbales que solo logran alimentarse de humanos y otros Ghouls. Son físicamente similares a los humanos, tienen su mismo nivel de crecimiento e inteligencia, exceptuando su dieta, biología y mentalidad. Tienden a ser muy fuertes y rápidos, tienen los sentidos desarrollados y una habilidad regenerativa muy acelerada. Debido a sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser perseguidos y enjuiciados por los humanos pertenecientes al CCG._

 ** _CCG_** _: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul o CCG, es la agencia federal de investigación criminal encargada de los casos relacionados con Ghouls. Suelen ser llamados palomas por los Ghouls debido a que el escudo del CCG tiene una en el centro._

 ** _Rangos:_** _Estos van de rama baja_ (nivel 3, 2 y 1 _) a rama alta (_ primera clase, clase especial asociado, clase especial _) siendo el nivel más inferior_ nivel 3 _y el máximo_ clase especial _._

 ** _Kagune_** _: es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul, el cual funciona como un arma para el Ghoul. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sa_ ngre _y flexible como el flujo de agua, pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un Ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada. Se compone de_ ** _Células Rc_** _, que fluyen como la sangre, puede llegar a ser tan sólido como los dientes y puede ser descrito como "músculos líquidos"._

 ** _Quinque_** _: Es un arma que ha sido creada cuando se funde el **Kakuhou** extraído de un Ghoul dentro de una capa de Acero de Quinque. El Quinque emite señales eléctricas que estimulan el Kakuhou para liberar y controlar el Kagune. Los Quinques se suelen transportar en Bolsos o Maletas. El Quinque puede estar hecho en base a diversos modelos de armas como hachas, pistolas, escudos o espadas, pero aun así retendrá características del Kagune original. Otra diferencia entre los Quinque y los Kagune, es que el primero no puede cambiar su forma ni almacenar o absorber Células después de que es despojado del Ghoul al que pertenecía; y solo utiliza el 70% de la capacidad original del Kagune empleado para su manufacturación._

 _*Si hay algo que no entiendan en cuanto a estos terminos, preguntenme o pueden consultar la Wikia. c:_

 _Sin más... ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **::HISTERIA::**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Mis pupilas lloran en cuanto te observan muda…, estática. Con una expresión permanente cual pintura._ _«Que bella obra de arte.» es lo que pienso. «Su belleza inmortalizada ahora…, jamás volverá a sufrir, jamás volverá a llorar…, pero jamás volverá a sonreír y jamás volverá a respirar.»_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

En las instalaciones de la Academia, un grupo selecto había llegado a la cúspide de su entrenamiento y formación para llegar a ser investigadores Ghoul. Sin embargo, de todos uno solo se retenía…

− Preparen… apunten… ¡FUEGO!

Su respiración fluctúa, sin embargo, es natural en su arranque de ira momentánea. La indecisión le invade y se despeja al momento que parpadea y el sonido del arma al disparar le dice que todo va en marcha.

− ¡ALTO! −logra oír la orden y solo la ignora. – Dije… ¡ALTO!

 _Bang, Bang, Bang…,_ esos tres disparos de sobra al blanco destrozado y sus ojos se dirigen cual fuego abrasador al hombre a su costado quien le ve con el mismo odio.

− Ya había dicho que pararan. −gruñó en voz baja, sin pestañear.

Sin apartar los ojos, preparó la pistola, quitando el cartucho vacío que cayó al suelo haciendo un _track_ y con una ágil maniobra colocando uno nuevo. Jaló de la corredera y apretó la culata para volver a disparar al blanco que se terminó de romper por un pequeño aire travieso.

Su instructor enrojeció de rabia y de un tirón a la muñeca le quito el arma. El joven chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a forcejear. Sin mucho esfuerzo y en un parpadeo, acabo en el suelo levantando el polvo que permanecía bajo sus pies y que ahora surcaba con rumbo a su nariz, sintiendo el fuerte apretón de cabello que daba la extremidad ajena.

− Shadis, para ya. −habló una voz grave sobre ellos. −a partir de ahora, _ese_ es problema mío.

Arrogancia, fue lo primero que pudo ver el recién nombrado Clase Especial al ver a tremendo escuincle causando problemas. Y _ese_ , con la cara sucia y la nariz sangrando -por el puñetazo recibido después como una reprimenda del instructor Shadis-, juró que le odiaría como odiaba a todos en ese lugar.

− Ackerman, ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede irrumpir en medio de un entrenamiento? −siseó Shadis, aparentemente molesto, pero estaba guardando distancias por respeto a Ackerman.

− Estoy en mi derecho. −habló bajo y se acercó a Eren quien seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Ackerman arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la boca. −Así que tú eres el mocoso problema del que tanto hablan en el cuartel. No pareces nada asombroso como dicen los reportes. −alzó una carpeta azul con el nombre de Eren al reverso en una sencilla etiqueta blanca.

Eren parpadeo, liberando la tensión en su cejo fruncido al notar la carpeta sostenida por la delgada mano enguantada; de pronto sus ojos se dilataron y sus nudillos emblanquecieron, estaba nervioso. Shadis resopló por la nariz mientras Ackerman ojeaba la carpeta, sujetó a Eren del cuello del uniforme y lo alzo para que se pusiera de pie. Su cuerpo sintió la fuerza de Shadis propinada en una simple palmada en su espalda que hizo que se parara firme.

− ¡Recto! −ordenó al chico.

− ¿Qué esperas? ¿una invitación? −refunfuño Levi en voz baja, pero firme.

Eren volvió a pestañear, esta vez como si fuese un niño incomprendido; ese solo gesto devolvía lo joven que era y por un momento Levi se vio reflejado en él a su edad. «Es solo un chico, Levi.» Le dijo su subconsciente con una vocecilla dulce, un recuerdo quizá.

− ¿Señor?

«Un chico imbécil.»

− Mueve el maldito culo, no tengo todo el día. −Soltó molesto. −Llevas tres años aquí, has completado tu entrenamiento y conseguiste un promedio excepcional, ¿no es así? −Eren asintió. −Pues rápido, veremos si vales realmente la pena. Yo me hare cargo de que todo tu "talento" nos sirva de algo y si no, me asegurare de darte yo mismo como comida a un ghoul.

Esa fue la primera vez que ambos intercambiaron palabras. Solo el destino sabía lo que les depararía desde ese momento en que Eren Jäger −un joven que llego de la nada a la Academia−, cruzó las puertas del cuartel bajo la tutela de uno de sus talentos más excepcionales. Una mala broma, ¿no es así? Fue lo que muchos dijeron cuando Eren fue asignado a Ackerman en primera instancia. Nadie quería tener a tremendo dolor de culo como subordinado y a cierto agente le pareció gracioso ponerlo al lobo solitario del CCG…

− Y por eso, somos colegas. −musitó Levi, sentado en sobre un pequeño tramo de mármol que hacía de barda alrededor de un gran roble en medio de un parque. Eren, mientras, se llevaba un vaso a los labios, sorbiendo de la pequeña ranura de la tapilla el café que llevaba el recipiente.

− Pero…, señor. Yo no le agrado, ni un poco. ¿a qué se debe que sea tan conversador ahora?

Levi imito a Eren con el vaso a sus pies, tragando con dificultad.

− Este café sabe a tierra. −gruñó. − ¿de qué hablas? Yo soy… No, olvídalo. Solo te digo eso porque si llegas a morir quiero que al menos sepas porque razón trabajamos juntos. Y no me llames señor, solo soy un par de años mayor que tú.

Eren sonrió.

− El café es lo de menos…, ¿Qué le hace pensar que moriré, Jefe? ¿le apetece que le llame así, "jefe Ackerman"? −por un segundo decidió preguntar sobre la edad, pero pareció mejor omitirlo.

− ¿Quieres saber porque lo pienso? Dime, ¿quieres saberlo?

− Claro.

− Porque eres un gran imbécil.

− Auch. Pero…, ¿Por qué tiene tan poca fe en…?

− Alto… levanta. Es él.

Ambos se quedaron callados al ver un joven hombre salir del banco, por su apariencia parecía un ejecutivo recién salido del trabajo, con su traje gris y bien planchado, sus gafas de armazón negro y vidrio grueso, sus zapatos recién lustrados y el cabello negro bien corto y peinado. Eren arqueó la ceja viéndole fijo.

− Camina. −Ordenó el "Jefe" siguiendo al sujeto; corrió por su brazo un estuche como si fuese una mochila y acelero el paso.

− ¿E-está seguro que es el sospechoso? −murmuró Eren, siguiéndole. −Es decir, ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

− Es por eso que morirás joven, tienes la sensibilidad de un coco. Soy bueno en lo que hago y no me cabe la menor duda de que es él.

− Eso sigue sin convencerme, Jefe.

− Cállate., mierda… si abres la boca otra vez, te juro que yo…

− _¡Mami!_

− ¡Mi hija! Por favor… ¡Ayúdenme!

Viendo al frente mientras ambos seguían discutiendo, el objetivo había tomado ventaja casual de una madre distraída…, de un simple tirón y otro empujón a la mujer, tomo a la niña cual almohada al brazo y marcho en una carrera por todo el boulevard. Levi arrugó el cejo.

− Dispara. Carajo, ¡Jäger, dispara!

Eren vacilo un segundo hasta que saco el arma de la funda de su cinturón oculta por la gabardina que llevaba y dio dos tiros al hombre que ya estaba a cuatro cuadras de distancia. Solo atino a rosarle en la pierna haciendo que se tambaleara y girara a otra calle.

− ¡Policía, a un lado! −gritó Ackerman, corriendo entre la gente seguido con Eren que estaba listo para disparar otra vez. − ¡Muévanse! ¡Somos policías!

− Jefe… no somos policías.

− Tenemos tanto poder como ellos y es mejor decirles que vamos por alguien cualquiera que por un Ghoul, evitamos el pánico colectivo nada más.

«Es gracioso como esta gente vive sin saber la clase de bestias que hay entre ellos, viven ignorando todo lo malo y engordándose con la mierda que les vende el gobierno… "Todo es paz, no hay nada que temer. ¿Canibalismo? Joder, no… solo son casos de asesinos maniacos. Todo está de maravilla."» − _¿Por qué… recuerdo esto? Y justo ahora._

− ¡Quieto ahí! −Gritó Levi.

− Y-yo no hice nada, por favor… señor oficial. −balbuceó el hombre, completamente sudoroso. −y-yo… tiene que creerme.

− ¿De verdad? Te di en la pierna, ¿Dónde está la herida? −Eren le reto con la mirada a punto de tirar del gatillo.

− ¿Dónde está la niña, pedazo de mierda?

El tipo sonrió de manera sádica y se quitó las gafas.

− Justo aquí.

Se lanzó hacia ambos como un tigre, extendiendo el kagune oculto a su espalda que fue directo a Levi por ser el único sin armas. Eren en reflejo el ataque intentó disparar, siendo distraído por la niña que casi había recibido una bala… ¿de dónde había salido? Se preguntó Eren mientras la recibía y caía de espalda. Estaba fría y temblorosa, su brazo sangraba.

− M-mierda… ¡Jefe!

− _¡Levi! ¡Ayúdame!_

Levi fue lazado contra el muro, rosando su cabeza por una valla con púas, en la esquina donde sus latidos punzaban en su oído el grito proveniente de sus recuerdos afloro al ver su oponente con el aspecto repulsivo que lo distinguía del resto. Su respiración se volvió rígida mientras miraba la escena frente a él: con el Ghoul a punto de matarle, él en el suelo y la niña moribunda en brazos de un adulto… hace cuanto que Levi no vivía esa situación.

− Vaya…, no sabía de donde recordaba tu cara. −bufó el Ghoul, aflojando su corbata y acercándose lentamente a Levi. −Eres el mocoso de ese entonces, no sabía que te hallaría aquí de nuevo. −comenzó a reír. −y después de la cagada que te diste, ¿te volviste una paloma? Y… y…, volviste, ¿para matarme? −se carcajeo de nuevo. − ¿Qué sucede chico? Esa niña, ¿te recuerda a ella? ¿Recuerdas como hacia su cabeza en mis manos? _¡Crack!_ ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Bajo la mirada sintiendo el calor de su sangre deslizándose por su oído derecho, entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuerte el agarre.

− ¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada, chico? −Levi asintió. − ¿Qué cosa? −se acercó hasta él y se puso de cuclillas.

Levi trago grueso y con una mirada serena y una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, le dijo:

− Saluda a mi hermana de mi parte. −giro su mano y en una sencilla estocada le degolló con la quinque que guardaba en el estuche a sus pies.

«¿Por qué vacilé justo ahora?»

− Jefe, ¿está bien? La ambulancia viene en camino.

− Sucio…

− ¿Perdón?

− Estoy sucio, carajo. ¿Qué no escuchas?

− Esa investigación, era una venganza, ¿cierto? Por eso conocía bien al sujeto. −Levi no respondió. −Si quería vengarse, ¿Por qué no le hizo sufrir como lo hizo con usted?

Volvió a ignorarle y se puso de pie haciendo a un lado la ayuda que le estaba brindando Eren. Por un segundo se vio ofendido del rechazo de Levi, pero entonces le oyó hablar.

− Articulo 12 de la Ley de Contramedidas Ghoul: "Se prohíbe causar más dolor a un ghoul de lo necesario." No importa que aberraciones haya hecho conmigo en el pasado, no debo dejarme segar por mis emociones. Si, lo hice por venganza…, a tres meses de finalmente andar sin correa y líder de mi propia escuadra, puedo decir que lo seguí porque quería; sin embargo, debo hacer bien mi trabajo….

ʚ

− Eren… ¡Levántate! Oye, Eren… −hablo autoritario. −Levántate… −ordenó sin recibir respuesta. −Hey… −su voz se quebraba. −Eren… deja de joder, ¿no que no morirías? ¡Eren! Mierda, ¡Responde Cuando Te Hablo!

El grito hizo eco, un eco cortado por el silencio abismal de una respuesta muda. No había duda de lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora? Eren estaba…

− Muerto. Deja de lamentarte, casi haces que me dé lastima hacerte lo mismo a ti. −murmuró con acides la rubia frente a él. −Es que ustedes sí que son idiotas. Mira que tremendo imbécil murió por hacerse el héroe.

Levi se resignaba a creerlo y solo tiraba del hombro de Eren, murmurando entre jadeos su nombre, ignorando por completo la sonrisa arpía de la ghoul. Ella se quedó a observar más de cerca, viendo como al fin se había quebrado tan afamado investigador con una simple persona. Ann comenzó a reír hasta que alcanzo a dar una gran carcajada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su cabello alborotador cual dorada telaraña manchada con sangre, se enredaba con su mano huesuda.

− Sí que son patéticos los humanos. ¿Qué te cuesta entender que tu amigo está muerto?

− Él no… −murmuró.

Finalmente, y sin fuerzas, quedo viendo fijo al cuerpo. Alzo sus manos frente a él, estaban temblando como nunca lo habían hecho…, como ese día hace años.

« _¡Levi! ¡Ayúdame!»_

El grito hacía eco en su cabeza, pronto se aclaró la vista y noto la sangre invadiendo sus manos, esa sangre no era suya y tampoco era real, su mente le hacia una mala jugada…, de nuevo. Dejo caer los brazos y se quedó quieto, de rodillas frente a Eren, con las lágrimas retenidas en el gris de sus ojos como mercurio líquido.

− ¡Esta muerto! Por salvarte… tan muerto como tu amigo el rubiecito de la polla caliente. −tiro del cabello de Levi para mirarle a los ojos.

Estaban muertos, eran solo fosas grises que reflejaban lo vacío de su alma en ese momento. Una expresión indiferente y miserable que divertía a la Ghoul quien no paraba de reír.

− Estas tan atónito que ni siquiera puedes lloras, ¡Ha!

Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se apagaba, cerró los ojos intentando mostrar su dolor… no había nada, no salía nada…ni una lagrima… Sentía el nudo en su garganta y los deseos desenfrenados de querer romperse en llanto, pero no podía… solo sentía la rabia que le hacía temblar. Se veía sin esperanzas, así se sentía, por dentro algo le quemaba. Con la rubia sosteniéndole el cabello y su asquerosa risa en su oído… _Bang, Bang, Bang…_ recordaba con claridad ese día cuando entro a la Academia, cuando llego al campo de tiro y como ese joven hacia pedazos ese blanco. Cuando vio la ira y la rabia con la que tiraba del gatillo… se veía reflejado en él en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué haría Eren ahora?

La risa se apagó y el disparo rompió la armonía de su depresión. ¿Qué era eso? Claro, era algo que Eren haría cuando algo le jode: perder el control. Eren aun pese ser el rango que es conservaba su arma, no dejaba la pistola, aunque solo la llevase de adorno y, gracias a todos los cielos porque también la llevase esa ocasión porque, solo entonces, Levi no habría podido zafarse de esa asquerosa mujer ni mucho menos hacer lo que le hizo después. No dudo, no podía dudar… la ira le cegó, no sabía lo que hacía ni como lo hacía, solo dejaba que la histeria le consumiera.

− ¡TU LO MATASTE! −fue lo que gritaba mientras gastaba todo el cartucho en su cara. −Mierda. −chilló cuando se acabó.

Lanzo lejos la pistola y tomo la quinque de Eren, sintió el tirón fuerte en su brazo cuando esta se enrollo en él, mordió su labio inferior y se abalanzo sin piedad a Ann, sosteniendo su cuello con una fuerza mordaz que no sabía de donde saco, solo podía ver la sangre de la ghoul flotando hacia su cara por las puñaladas frías que le propinaba con gran violencia.

− P-para… po…por f-favor… −jadeo ella, pero Levi no le escucho.

No oía nada más que sus propios gritos durante cada corte, su pulso rompiendo en sus tímpanos y el dolor constante sobre su cuerpo. Ella intentaba luchar, pero para cuando reacciono era muy tarde… Levi ya la había matado.

Incluso después de muerta siguió cortando sobre su cuello destrozado. Apuñalo una última vez su hombro y entonces reacciono, había dejado de gritar y ahora solo lloraba, tragando aire a grandes bocanadas y abrazando la quinque como si su vida dependiera de ello; como si el alma de Eren todavía siguiera aferrada al arma.

− T-tu… lo mataste… −jadeó.

Sus ojos estaban aturdidos, viraban levemente a todas direcciones, deteniéndose solamente en la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

− ¿Qué carajo hice? −susurró, retrocediendo rápidamente de la escena del crimen. Se arrastró sin dejar de ver la cara destrozada de aquella, antes "bella", mujer. La piel se desprendía de sus huesos dejando ver la destrozada mandíbula, una de sus pupilas no estaba más y el ojo se había vuelto una masa gelatinosa. La garganta aun le gorgoteaba ligeramente y claramente se le veía la tráquea.

Levi no pudo más y aparto la mirada. Se pegó lo más que pudo a uno de los cimientos de concreto de la pieza, aún seguía empujando con sus pies el suelo, como si eso hiciera retroceder el cuerpo que acababa de mutilar. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y las arqueadas se hicieron intensas al ver por accidente de vuelta a la mujer.

«¡Levi! ¡Ayúdame!»

− ¡CÁLLATE! −pataleó Levi, apretando sus sienes con ambas manos. −Por favor… −gimoteó.

Volvió a verse las manos y esta vez si había sangre en ellas… no eran parte del juego mental constante que lo atormentaba cuando vivía casos como este.

− No puedo… no puedo ayudarte… para de pedirme ayuda, no soy tan fuerte… yo, yo no soy tan fuerte…

ʚ

− ¿Me dirás ahora porque nuestro primer caso fue una venganza?

Levi miró a Eren con el cejo fruncido, había estado un buen rato en silencio, viéndole fijamente de pies a cabeza en esa gran cama, una paz encantadora y la tenía que quebrar con una pregunta tan incómoda para él.

Lo sintió, Eren pudo ver el dolor escondido en su mirada furiosa.

− Perdón, −se disculpó. −es que ha pasado tiempo desde ese caso y ambos hemos pasado por mucho, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que lo sepa?

− Eren… ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan cercano a mí?

Eren le sonrió.

− Porque te quiero y al parecer… tú también.

− ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

− "Soy bueno en lo que hago y no me cabe la menor duda". −citó guiñándole el ojo.

− Arrogante.

− Y aún así me quieres para ti… "Jefe".

− ¿Me dirás ya, Levi?

ʚ

− Mi h-hermana… ella murió cuando yo tenía quince y ella diez. Ella era igual que Isabel, te lo había dicho ¿no? Te hablé de Isabel, pero nunca de mi hermana… aunque, tu nunca me dijiste sobre tus padres: cómo murieron o si eran de aquí o afuera… −Levi tosió y sintió la sangre saliendo por su boca, necesitaba un médico. −Si no le hice algo a ese ghoul fue porque tenía miedo y solo me hice el verga contando sobre ese estúpido artículo. Si me lo sé de memoria es porque mi mentor me lo daba a estudiar seguido, yo era como tu… me valía mierda las normas y eso…, hasta que Isabel…

Unas fuertes pisadas se oyeron detrás de Levi, su respiración se hizo nada y volvió al lugar donde estaba. Miro el cuerpo de Eren lejos de él y a Farlan no muy atrás… sonrió con amargura.

«¿Por qué no te cuide a ti también?» se lamentó.

− ¡Ann! −grito alguien, un hombre. − ¡Por dios, Ann!

Levi le vio fijamente desde su aparente escondite, es tipo era altísimo y aun de rodillas podría derribar a Levi. Vio fijamente cada acción de ese sujeto alto y el cómo se quebraba al ver a la mujer muerta.

− ¿Qué… que te paso?

No se atrevía a tocarla, pero tampoco se atrevía a marcharse sin hacer algo… ¿quién…? ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

− Tu. −dijo con voz sacada desde del mismo purgatorio, viendo con esos negros ojos a un aturdido a Levi que quedo estático como si fuera parte de la decoración. −Maldito, miserable.

«Solo mátame deprisa.»

− Woh… Bertholdt, ¿te ayudo?

− O-oye… ¿Qué haces? ¡PARA! ¡N-NO!

«Deja de joderme.»

Sostuvo su estómago con su mano y en reflejo involuntario dejo salir lo que retenía de tanta nausea.

«Carajo… mi cabeza.»

− Me lleva la mierda y por tu culpa, narigona de mierda. ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mi puta cara?! Maldita zorra. −un crujido se escuchó al fondo y Levi noto de reojo el pie sobre lo que quedo de cara de la rubia…

Otra nausea.

− Y tú, Bertholdt, ¿tenías que venir en mejor hora? Ya tenía un plan por si acaso. ¡Los odio a todos! Malditos… ¡Púdranse!

«Debo estar delirando.»

Levi se incorporó, apretando los parpados con mucha fuerza, sin apartar el brazo de su costado. Abrió los ojos con decisión y quedo paralizado. Su visión se nublo y su garganta se cerró. Aquella persona se acercó lentamente hasta él y desde arriba le sonrió a Levi.

− Tu sí que llenas de orgullo a tu nombre, Ackerman. Torturando a una "pobre e indefensa mujer".

− T-tú… −balbuceo Levi.

− ¿Yo…? −alentó moviendo la cabeza.

Se puso de cuclillas y acerco más a Levi, sonriendo con arrogancia.

− E-estás vivo.

− Si, cariño… estoy vivo. Y no desperdicie tanto tiempo para que ahora te mueras, pero consciente no me sirves de nada.

Levi dio un último vistazo a la persona frente a él, no perdió cada detalle… su cabello sucio igual que su cara a causa del polvo y la sangre; su pecho con la ropa perforada, pero la piel intacta como si nunca le hubiesen atravesado… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

− ¿Cómo sigues… con…? −Levi temblaba, incrédulo aún.

− Tu dímelo. −sonrió y la leve luz que entraba por las ventanas hacia resplandecer el único ojo esmeralda y el otro del carmín más intenso que jamás había visto en la vida. − ¿quieres otra pista, amor? −susurró halando levemente de su parpado inferior derecho. −Pregúntale a Petra… −murmuro en su oreja en una voz irreconocible que le erizo cada bello del cuerpo.

«¡ _Son cuatro! ¡Cuatro Shifters! ¡UN OJ…O!»_

− Un ojo. −jadeo Levi.

− ¡Bingo!

− P-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

− Demasiadas preguntas… ahora, mi querido "Jefe" … ¡A DORMIR!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`** ℜ **´-**

* * *

Notas de ℜ:

 _Vale, antes de que hagan preguntas y esas cosas, quiero disculparme por aflojar a mi español mexicano en algunas partes, hasta ahora solo había usado un español neutral y sé que ni es de importancia, pero quería captar su atención. :v_

 _Bien, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2017... digo, porque aun no me la creo y pienso que aun estamos en 2016... je, je..._

 _Gracias por cierto por sus sentencias de muerte, sé que les hice daño y ahora no sé si lo arreglé o lo empeore, diganme por favor. Así sabre si hago un buen trabajo o no. He intentado mejorar mi redacción y espero que se hayan adentrado al dolor de Levi. Ustedes digan._

 _Por cierto... Gracias por leerme y seguirme y darme todo su amor con los Favoritos.._

 _Espero no se hayan olvidado de Kirita... :c es que fue complicado mi final de año... Espero que el suyo haya sido mucho mejor que el mio._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 ** _Reviews..._**

 **IngridAstrid** : ¡Hola! Hoooolaaaa~ Carajo, no.. ¿que me dices? Yo no queria hacerte llorar... [¿o si?] Si, le atinaste... estaba a punto de matarte e-e... pero mejor no, si no... ¿quien me lee? -se va a shorar-... Gracias por leerme, querida y gracias por dejarme tu hermoso Review, espero que sigas aqui conmigo en este precioso Fic.

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki :** #NoSpoiler ._. apoyo la causa aunque yo a veces hago el spoiler :v ¿Estubo cardiaco esto? Dime :3 Me gusta que salten de sus lugarsitos o donde sea que me leen. Aqui esta tu caputilo, ahora creo que si querras lincharme. ¡Gracias por comentar y leerme! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~

Suteishi-gami Blue Fire : Baia, baia... e-e9 ¿quieres pelea? ¡Venga! Ese tomate no me asusta. Que suerte con lo del manga, yo ni siquiera se donde quede ; - ;) maldicion. ,_, yo no me creo Isayama, no soy diabolica... no mate a nadie... b-bueno si mate muchos, pero ahí esta el capitulo nuevo. No llores por la mierda, llora porque el petroleo subio y habra gerra :D Nos vemos lindura...


End file.
